Everlasting
by xSirenSongx
Summary: 1 crazed newborn, 1wolf pup, 1vengful nomad, 1 protective vampire boyfriend, 1 frightened human...equals blood and death. I never thought it would be my own. A story of having your cake and eating it too. Starts on chapter 24 of Eclipse.
1. Death

Twilight is not mine.

*Tissue warning just to be on the safe side*

* * *

**Chapter1: DEATH**

I couldn't believe I was up a mountain in the middle of nowhere waiting for tragedy to strike. I waited patiently in the tent with Edward, Jacob having just run off to join the others before the action started.

Hopefully I had convinced him to be careful and return. I still can't imagine that I had actually kissed him as an incentive to come back – alive. What was I thinking? I knew Jacob loved me but he also knew how I felt about Edward that would never change. Maybe the kiss had been a plea for my best-friend or an apology for choosing his enemy. Jake knew that I only saw him as a friend but he had constantly pushed-the-envelop in our friendship.

Now I sat in the tent hating myself. I was relieved Jasper wasn't here to tattle on my feelings to Edward. I'm not sure he would actually do that but I didn't want to take the chance of Edward picking it up in his head.

I gazed at Edward and his eyes were unfocused on the tent door, he was listening to someone's thoughts – Seth. I bet Jake was gloating about our kiss to everyone in the pack right about now. I crawled into Edward's lap and straddled his legs. I threw my arms around his neck, running my fingers through the hair at the base of his head.

"I love you more than anything else in the world, even oxygen. I don't care that it's cold. I don't care that I reek of wet dog right now. I don't care if you're angry with me. Make me forget all about him. Make me forget what my own name is. Make me forget about the world. Make me yours. Fight back – win!"

I didn't wait for him to make a decision – or to have the chance to tell me no, or reject me. I pressed myself against his chest and crushed my mouth to his ice-cold lips. His lips imitated the pressure and intimacy as he returned the kiss. It was refreshing, invigorating, it was a frozen heaven, and it was home.

"Careful now, love," he murmured under my insistent kiss.

"Definitely not," I growled against his lips.

It suddenly went very quiet, that was our only warning of impending danger.

I heard the deep gasp of Seth's breathing cut off, and a low growl from outside the tent.

I stopped breathing also, too frightened to even make my lungs work properly. I realized that Edward had frozen into a stiff block of ice beneath me.

Someone or something was close and getting closer.

I wasn't exactly sure how or when it happened, but I found myself on my feet and the tent was falling around us in tattered shreds. Did Edward rip our tent to pieces? Why had he done that?

I blinked repeatedly as my eyes adjusted to the brilliant light. Seth was all I could make out, he stood right in front us, his face only inches from Edward's. They stared at each other with total attentiveness for one immeasurable second. The sun scattered off Edward's skin and sent sparkles dancing across Seth's fur and the newly fallen snow.

And then Edward whispered immediately, "Seth, go!"

I watched as the huge wolf wheeled around and disappeared into the forest shadows.

Something was coming for us and the possibilities were endless.

"Who is it?" I whispered from behind Edward.

"Victoria," he said, spitting the word, as if it was a curse. The words came through his teeth in a snarl that was louder than I was expecting. It was too loud. It meant that it was far too late to hide. "She's not alone. She caught my scent on my way here. She's followed the newborns in to the fight to watch - she never had any intention of fighting with them. She made a spontaneous decision to find me, guessing that wherever I was you would be there as well. She was right. You were right about the killings in Seattle. It was always Victoria."

She was close enough that he could hear her thoughts. We were trapped, and it didn't matter who heard us talking anymore.

I sighed in relief. If it had been the Volturi, we were both dead. But with Victoria, at least one of us could survive_. _Edward would survive. He was a great fighter, as great as Jasper. If Victoria didn't bring too many others, he would fight his way out, and run back to his family. Edward was faster than anyone, he would make it.

I was glad Edward had sent Seth away. Unfortunately, there was no one Seth could run to for help at the moment.

Victoria had timed her attack perfectly. At least Seth was safe from the vengeful vamp. When I thought his name all I could picture was the gangly fifteen-year-old boy, I couldn't see the huge sandy wolf in my head.

Edward's body shifted – infinitesimally, but I now knew where to look. I stared at the black shadows of the forest.

It was like having my nightmares stalk forward to greet me.

Two vampires edged gradually into the small opening of our camp, their eyes intent, observing everything. They glistened like diamonds in the sun.

I could barely look at the blond boy - yes, he was just a boy, though he was muscular and tall, maybe my age when he was changed. His eyes - a more vivid red than I had ever seen before - could not hold mine, they were elsewhere.

Victoria was staring at me from a few feet to the side and a few feet behind the blond boy.

Her orange-red hair was more intense than I'd remembered, more like the brilliant fire down in La Push. There currently wasn't any wind here, but the flame around her face seemed to flicker slightly, as if it were alive.

Her eyes were black with thirst. She did not smile, as she always had in my nightmares – her lips were pressed into a straight line. Her impatient, wild gaze flickered between Edward and me, but never rested on him for more than a half-second. She could not keep her eyes off my face any more than I could keep mine from hers. We were locked in a trance of sorts.

Tension rolled off of her, nearly visible in the air around her. I could feel the desire, the burning passion that held her in its clutches. It was almost as if I could hear her thoughts as well, I could tell what she was thinking.

She was so close to what she desired – the focal point of her whole existence for more than a year now was just _so close._

And that was – _my_ death.

Her plan was as predictable as it was convenient. The big blond boy would attack Edward. And Victoria would finish me as soon as Edward was adequately preoccupied.

It would be quick – she had no need for games now – but it would be meticulous. It would be something that would be impossible for me to recover from. Something that even vampire venom could not repair.

She'd have to stop my heart. Perhaps a hand shoved through my chest, crushing it or maybe she would snap my neck, effectively stopping everything.

Something along those lines would do it.

My heart beat frantically, loudly, as if to make her target on my chest more noticeable.

A measureless distance away, from somewhere across the black forest, a wolf's lone howl echoed in the still air.

The blond boy glanced at Victoria from the corner of his eye, waiting for her instructions.

He was young in more ways than one. I presumed from his luminous crimson irises that he couldn't have been a vampire for very long. He would be strong, but inexperienced. Edward knew how to fight him. Edward would survive with no problem.

Victoria nudged her chin toward Edward, wordlessly ordering the boy to take him out.

"Riley," Edward spoke in a soft, earnest voice.

The blond boy froze immediately, his red eyes widening in surprise.

"She's lying to you, Riley," Edward told him. "Please, listen to me. She lied to you just like she lied to the others who are dying right now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had _you _lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Believe me when I say that she's lied to you, too?"

Bewilderment swept across Riley's face. I heard Victoria hiss at Edward's words.

Edward shifted a few inches to the side, and Riley automatically compensated with a modification that matched his.

"She doesn't love you, Riley." Edward's soft voice was persuasive, almost hypnotic. "She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a device to her. That's why you are all here – revenge."

When he said James's name, Victoria's lips pulled back in a teeth-baring contortion. Her eyes stayed locked on me, unblinking.

Riley cast an anxious glance in her direction.

"Riley?" Edward said in a pleading manner.

Riley involuntarily re-focused on Edward.

"She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She _wants _you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the deception anymore. You've seen that haven't you? You've read the unwillingness in her eyes, suspected a phony note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie. She's always been about James – her mate."

Edward moved a few inches toward the boy, and a few inches away from me.

Victoria's gaze zeroed in on the opening between us. It would take her less than a second to kill me – she only needed the tiniest margin of opportunity to strike.

Riley repositioned himself, slower this time.

"You don't have to die. There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you." Edward promised, his eyes holding the boy's. "It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to perish for her lies. Why would you want to?"

Edward slid his foot forward and to the side. There was a foot of space between us now.

Riley circled too far, overcompensating this time. Victoria leaned forward onto the balls of her feet, ready to spring.

"This is your last chance, Riley," Edward whispered sternly.

Riley's face was desperate as he looked to Victoria for reassurance that it was Edward that was lying.

"He's the liar, Riley," Victoria said, and my mouth fell open in shock at the sound of her voice. "I told you about their mind games. You know I love only you."

Her voice was not the strong, wild, catlike growl I would have put with her face and stance. It was soft and high - a babyish, soprano that was the kind of voice that went with blond curls and pink bubble chewing gum. It didn't make sense coming through her bared, gleaming teeth.

Riley's jaw tightened, and he squared his shoulders, tensing himself to attack. His eyes hollowed – there was no more uncertainty, no more suspicion. There was no thought at all as to what he needed to do.

Victoria's body seemed to be shaking, she was so tightly wound. Her fingers were ready talons, just waiting for Edward to move one more inch away from me.

There was a loud snarl and it came from none of them.

A colossal tan silhouette flew through the center of the opening, knocking Riley to the ground.

"No!" Victoria's baby voice cried out shrill with disbelief.

Two yards in front of me, the massive wolf ripped and tore at the blond vampire beneath him. Something white and hard, much like stone smacked into the rocks by my feet. I shied away from it.

Victoria didn't even waste one glance for the boy she'd just pledged her love to. Her eyes were fixed and motionless on me, filled with a disillusionment so fierce that she looked unhinged.

"No," she growled, through clenched teeth, as Edward started to move toward her, successfully blocking her pathway to me.

Riley was on his feet again, looking malformed and worn-down, but he was able to fling a vicious kick into Seth's shoulder. I heard the bone crunch. Seth backed off and started to circle him, limping. Riley had his arms out, ready, though he seemed to be missing part of one hand. . . .

Only a few yards away from that fight and from me, Edward and Victoria were dancing violently.

Not quite circling, because Edward was not allowing her to position herself even slightly closer to me. She glided back, moving from side to side, trying to find a hole in his security. He shadowed her footwork sinuously, stalking her with faultless attentiveness. He began to move just a fraction of a second before she moved, reading her intentions in her thoughts.

Seth pounced at Riley from the side, and something tore with a gruesome, strident shriek.

Another weighty white chunk flew into the forest with a thump. Riley roared in ferocity, and Seth trotted back – remarkably light on his feet for his size – as Riley took another swipe at him with one distorted hand.

Victoria was intertwining through the tree trunks at the far end of the little clearing now. She was torn, her feet pulling her toward safety while her eyes coveted toward me as if I were a magnet, drawing her in. I could see the blazing desire to kill me warring with her survival instinct.

Edward could see her conflict, as well.

"Don't do it, Victoria," he muttered in that same mesmerizing tone as before. "You'll never get another chance like this to give up."

She exposed her teeth and hissed at him, but she seemed incapable of moving further away from me.

"You can always run later," Edward purred. "There's plenty of time for that. It's what you do best, isn't it? It's why James kept you around. Useful, since you like to play deadly games, to have a partner with an uncanny instinct for escaping. He shouldn't have left you – he could have used your expertise when we caught up to him in Phoenix."

A snarl ripped from between her lips as she kept her stare locked on me.

"It's silly really, to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less fondness for you than a hunter does for his mount. That's all you ever were to him, though. You were never more than a mere convenience to him. I would know." Edward's lips curled up on one side crookedly as he tapped his temple.

With a strangled screech, Victoria scurried out of the trees again, maneuvering to the side. Edward countered, and the dance began again.

Just then, Riley's fist caught Seth's flank, and a low yelp emitted out of Seth's throat. Seth backed away, his shoulders twitching as if he were trying to shake off the soreness.

_Please, _I wanted to plead with Riley to stop, but I couldn't find the strength I needed to make my mouth open, to pull the air up from my lungs so I could speak. _Please, Seth is just a child!_

Why hadn't Seth run away? I thought Edward had told him to go? Why didn't he run now?

Riley was eliminating the distance between them again, driving Seth toward the cliff face beside me. Victoria was suddenly and unexpectedly concerned in her partner's outcome. I could see that from the corner of her eyes, she was judging the distance between Riley and me. Seth snapped at Riley, forcing him back again, and Victoria hissed.

Seth wasn't limping anymore. His circling took him within inches of Edward; his tail brushed Edward's back lightly, and Victoria's eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets.

"No, he won't attack me," Edward said, answering the question in Victoria's head. He used her distraction to slide closer. "You provided us with a common adversary. It was your fault, you made us allies."

She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her center of attention on just Edward.

"Look more closely at the pup, Victoria," he murmured, pulling at the strings of her concentration. "Does he really seem like the monster James tracked across Siberia?"

Her eyes popped wide open, and then began flickering wildly from Edward to Seth to me, around and around. "He's not the same?" she snarled in her little girl's high-pitched voice. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," Edward chuckled, voice velvety soft as he moved another inch closer to her. "Believe what you want to. Just so know, you'll never touch Bella."

She shook her head, speedy and bouncy, fighting against his diversions, and tried to stoop around him, but he was in place to obstruct her as soon as she'd thought of the idea. Her face twisted in aggravation, and then she shifted lower into a crouch, and stalked deliberately forward.

Victoria was no inexperienced, instinct-driven newborn. She was dangerous. Even I could tell the difference between her and Riley, and I knew that Seth wouldn't have lasted so long if he'd been fighting _this _vampire.

Edward shifted, too, as they closed on each other, and it was lion versus tigress.

The brutal dance amplified in rhythm.

It reminded me of Alice and Jasper in the field, a blurred spiraling of movement, only this dance was not as flawlessly choreographed. Sharp crunches and loud cracklings reverberated off the cliff walls whenever someone slipped in their configuration. But they were moving too rapidly for me to see who was making the mistakes and causing the echoing sounds.

Riley was distracted by the aggressive ballet, his eyes anxious for his partner. Seth struck, crunching off another small piece of the vampire. Riley screamed and launched a considerably powerful backhanded blow that caught Seth square in his broad chest. Seth's huge body soared ten feet and crashed into the rocky wall over my head with a force that seemed to vibrate the whole peak. I heard the breath whoosh from his lungs, and I ducked out of the way as he rebounded off the stone and collapsed on the ground a few feet in front of me, not moving.

A low whimper escaped through Seth's teeth.

Jagged fragments of gray stone showered down around my head, scratching my exposed cheeks. A serrated spike of rock rolled down my right arm and I caught it instinctively. My fingers clamped around the long shard as my own survival instincts kicked in, surprisingly. Since there was no chance of a getaway, my body, not caring how unimpressive the gesture was, readied for a fight.

Adrenaline blasted through my veins. I knew the brace was cutting into my palm. I knew the snap in my knuckle was protesting. I knew it, but I could not feel the pain. Behind Riley, all I could see was the twisting flame of Victoria's mane and a smear of white.

The progressively more numerous metallic snaps and tears, the gasps and shocked hissings, made it clear that the dance was turning deadly for someone.

But _which _someone was it?

Riley staggered toward me, his red eyes brilliant with fury. He glared at the flaccid mass of sand-colored fur between us, and his hands, mangled, curled into talons. His mouth opened, widened, his teeth shimmering, as he geared up to rip out Seth's throat.

A second jolt of adrenaline hit me like an electric shock, and everything was instantly crystal clear.

Both fights were too close to determine an outcome. Seth was about to be defeated in his, and I had no idea if Edward was winning or losing. They needed help – a distraction of sorts, something to give them an advantage.

My hand gripped the stone fragment so firmly that a support in the brace broke loose.

Was I strong enough to do this? Was I fearless enough? How hard should I thrust the coarse stone into my body? Would this buy Seth enough time to get back on his feet? Would he recover fast enough for my sacrifice to do him any good?

I raked the point of the shard up my arm, yanking my thick sweater back to expose the skin, and then pressed the razor-sharp tip to the joint at my elbow. I already had a long scar there from my last birthday. That night, my flowing blood had been enough to catch every vampire's attention, to freeze them all in place on the spot. I prayed it would work that way again. I strengthened myself and sucked in one deep breath.

Victoria was sidetracked by the sound of my gasp. Her eyes, holding still for one tiny fraction of a second, met mine. Ferocity and inquisitiveness mingled strangely in her expression.

I wasn't sure how I heard the low sound with all the other noises echoing off the jagged cliffs and hammering inside my head. My own heartbeat should have been enough to drown out everything.

But, in the split second that I stared into Victoria's eyes, I thought I heard a familiar, infuriated sigh. I barely noticed when Edward flinched. It was the smallest of recoils but it was enough for Victoria to get past him.

In that same short second, the dance broke fiercely apart. It happened so swiftly that it was over before I could follow the sequence of events. I tried to catch up with it in my head. But I couldn't.

I felt the fist pierce through my chest. I looked down at the bloody appendage stretching from the wound in my chest then my eyes slowly lifted to the blackened orbs as they beamed down at me. A wicked and ecstatic smile curled her lip.

I gazed across the clearing to the pools of honey, they were traumatized and damaged. All I could do was look, words failed me. I felt the hand retract from my chest and I fell to the ground with a thump. My eyes drifted closed and I vaguely remember the enraged growl and the sound of metal being stretched beyond its limits. I barely even felt any pain despite the gaping hole in my chest.

I was dying. Soon I would be dead and the red-headed bitch would have succeeded in her revenge and I would never see those loving topaz eyes again.

Thump, thump…thump…thump…

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

So how was the beginning to the new story? If this seemed boring to some it will pick up in speed.

Next chapter is all Edward's so if you don't like it, yell at him. He's feeling a bit violent considering what just happened to Bella.

I will post chapter 2 after Captured/Hidden are done. Someone needed the link to this story so I posted it, plus I was curious as to how well it was received. I hope it was liked...except of course what happened to Bella.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2: My Cold Dead World**

"_I'm going to clean Bella up now if you want to wait outside or something," I composed myself as much as I could, reminding myself that I had been through Med School twice, and that I could do this._

_Jacob scowled at me. "And why are you the one cleaning her up? You're the creature that feeds on blood!" _

_I hung my head and sighed heavily. "Her blood hasn't drawn me since I saved her life back in Phoenix. And I have two medical degrees, I have the capabilities to look at her as a patient not as a woman and she's my fiancé so that bestows upon me certain responsibilities." I then turned and glared at him. "Now, if you're done whining, I would like to clean her up before my family gets here."_


	2. My Cold Dead World

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

_**Previously :**__ I was dying. Soon I would be dead, the redheaded bitch would have succeeded in her revenge, and I would never see those loving topaz eyes again._

_Thump, thump…thump…thump…

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: My Cold Dead World**

I had just made the worst mistake of my life. I thought leaving Bella after her birthday was the worse decision I could make or unwittingly endangering her to the Volturi or letting her go off to visit werewolves. However, none of those compared to my mistake a few seconds ago.

Victoria was distracted by the sound of Bella's gasp. Victoria's eyes held immobile for one tiny portion of a second as they locked onto Bella. Rage and confusion blended eccentrically in her appearance.

In the split second that I stared at Victoria's odd behavior, the sweet delicious aroma of Bella's blood wafted to my nose and the venom immediately pooled in my mouth. Had Riley reached Bella? Was that why I smelled her blood?

In that same quarter of a second, the dance broke violently apart. My mind was still processing the presence of the blood and I involuntarily flinched.

Victoria had flown out of the blurred formation and her fist penetrated through Bella's chest. I looked down at the bloody limb reaching from my love's chest. A malevolent and deranged smile curled Victoria's lip.

I gazed across the clearing to the deep chocolate orbs that were shocked and indignant. All I could do was look, words and actions failed me. I watched as the gory hand retracted from Bella's chest and she fell to the ground with a thump. My eyes closed for a second as I tried to imagine that that hadn't just happened, that Bella was all right. Nevertheless, her lying in a heap on the ground with a gaping hole in her chest told me differently.

At the same time, Seth took advantage of Riley's interruption and had leapt to his feet then turned around and caught the unsuspecting Riley by the arm with his teeth. The little campsite was filled with Riley's intense shrieks of suffering.

I stood frozen, in shock while I heard Bella's heart pound four times then stop all together. Bella. Was. Dead.

_What's the matter mind-reader, can't believe your little human toy is dead?_

I had vowed to keep her safe, and in that one instant where I smelt her blood, I failed her. I may not have been the one that killed her directly but I might have well been. I was the one that froze up just enough to let Victoria slip passed me. I felt rage cloud my eyes and my judgment.

Something diminutive and white whistled through the air and collided with Victoria mid-flight toward me. She landed on her feet again, crouched and ready again, but I was already in place, ready for her. Victoria kicked something aside with a flick of her bare foot - the projectile that had crippled her attack.

The fingers were still twitching; grasping at blades of grass, Riley's arm began to drag itself robotically across the ground toward its owner.

Seth was circling Riley again, and now Riley was withdrawing. He backed away from the approaching werewolf, his face stiff with pain. He raised his one arm defensively, like that would work. Seth charged Riley, and the vampire was unmistakably lopsided. I saw Seth sink his teeth into Riley's shoulder and tear into it, jumping back again.

With a deafening metallic squeal, Riley lost his other arm.

Seth shook his head, flinging the arm into the woods. The broken hissing noise that came through Seth's teeth sounded like snickering. Seth was enjoying this way too much.

_Hey Edward, look, it's a post. _Seth giggled again in his head at his little joke.

Riley screamed out a grief-stricken plea. "Victoria!"

Victoria did not even flinch to the sound of her name. Her eyes did not waver once toward her partner as she sized me up, thinking up a plan of attack.

Seth threw himself forward with the force of a wrecking ball. The lunge carried both Seth and Riley into the trees and I lost sight of them. Then there were the metallic screeching that was matched by Riley's screams.

Screams that were immediately cut off, while the sounds of steel being ripped to shreds continued.

Though she spared Riley no departing glance, Victoria seemed to realize that she was on her own now. She began to back away from me, possessed dissatisfaction blazing in her eyes. She threw me one short glance and then she started to retreat into the forest.

"No, you don't," I crooned, my voice almost seductive, I was going to take great pleasure in ripping her apart. "Stay just a little longer."

She wheeled around and fled toward the protection of the forest like an arrow from a bow.

However, I was significantly faster – like a bullet from a gun.

I caught her vulnerable back at the perimeter of the trees and, with one final, effortless step. I ended the dance.

My mouth brushed once across her neck, like a caress. The squealing hollering coming from Seth's efforts covered every other noise in the air, so there was no perceptible sound to make this moment appear to be filled with hostility. I could have been kissing her but that thought was revolting.

"I killed your love, you killed mine. I hope you're satisfied with yourself for the next ten seconds." I whispered into Victoria's ear calmly and sadistically. I was immensely pleased when she shuddered.

Then the flaming mess of hair that was no longer connected to the rest of her body. The trembling orange waves fell to the ground, and bounced once before rolling toward the trees.

I was in action again. Swift and coolly businesslike, I tore the headless corpse limb from limb.

I couldn't look over to Bella, not yet. While I piled the shuddering, twitching limbs and then covered them with dry pine needles, I still did not glance toward Bella, and I darted into the forest after Seth.

I had my arms full of Riley. Seth was carrying a large chunk – Riley's torso – in his mouth. We added our burdens to the pile, and I pulled a silver rectangle from my jacket pocket. I flipped open the butane lighter and held the flame to the dried up tinder. It caught on fire instantly – elongated wisps of orange fire licked swiftly across the mound.

"Get every piece," I said in a low voice next to Seth.

Together, the pup and I scoured the campsite, intermittently tossing small lumps of white stone into the inferno.

I kept my eyes on my work, not yet willing to glance to the one person I never wanted to fail and yet I did.

Then we were done, and the raging fire was sending a column of pungent purple smoke toward the heavens. The thick miasma curled up slowly, it smelled like burning incense, and the scent was painful, even for me.

Seth made that snickering sound again, deep in his chest. _I actually killed one…but…_ and bumped his nose against my hand and nudged his head toward Bella's motionless form.

"Nice teamwork," I glanced down at him.

_You can't avoid the inevitable. We both know Bella was only trying to help us, that's who she is – self sacrificing Bella. Even if you were immune to her blood by now, there was no way to ignore the sudden onslaught of it during battle. It was something you weren't expecting. Don't beat yourself up about it. _Seth rubbed his head under my hand so I would run my fingers through his thick fur.

"When did you get so smart?" I smirked at him and Seth nodded his head back and forth, the wolf equivalent of a shrug I guess.

Then I finally took a deep breath, and turned slowly to face Bella's direction. I thought leaving Bella back in September had been hard, it was nothing like it was now – looking upon her lifeless body nearly brought me to my knees. Seth supported me as we walked toward the girl I never got a chance to say goodbye to.

_You can do this, you're a vampire, be strong. Bella needs to be brought back to her father._

The pup was right, I had to return Bella to her family, and then I would figure out how I would join her. I remember Bella telling me I had to live if she should ever die, but that was one promise I could not, would not keep.

I was now standing a few feet away from my angel. If you ignored the hole in her chest she looked like she was asleep, her hair was a messy pillow beneath her pale face. Alice would have a panic attack at seeing her clothes so disheveled.

How in the world was I going to explain this to Charlie?

I finally reached Bella and fell to my knees beside her. I brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and admired her perfect face. We had only been engaged a day and this happens. I fisted my hands and slammed them on the ground beside me, causing dirt and debris to billow up around me.

"I should have changed her. She asked me so many times to do it but I vehemently refused. DAMN IT!" Seth came up behind me, rested his muzzle on my shoulder, and whined.

_We should go. Sam says they are done down there and are getting ready to leave. Alice said something about the Volturi is coming. Who are they?_

I cringed at his words. The Volturi were the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. I shrugged out of my coat and draped it over Bella's torso to hide the gaping wound. I got to my feet then pulled Bella into my arms and cradled her to my chest as if she was fast asleep. I walked off into the forest toward my family without a word or glance to Seth but I heard him padding silently behind me, he was grieving for his friend.

We entered the clearing about thirty minutes later, neither of us were in much of a hurry. I saw the large pile of newborn remains and the dark purple smoke swirling toward the sky.

_It's about time you showed up._ Emmett thought towards me.

"Why do I smell blood?" Jasper sniffed at the air and his eyes darted to me. "Bella?"

As I approached the mixed group of vampires and werewolves, they all rushed at me upon hearing Jasper's question and worry. I clutched Bella's still form closer as her friend Jacob in human form neared, leaving everyone in his dust.

There was suddenly an ear-splitting shriek and I glanced over to see Alice falling to the ground. She started breathing heavily and sobbing as Jasper attempted to pull her into his arms.

"Alice, what's wrong, what did you see? Why so much anguish, sorrow and loneliness?" Jasper cooed to his wife, hoping to get some answers out of her.

"Bella…Bella…she's…Bella, she's…" it was obvious Alice was inconsolable.

I looked away from Alice as Jacob looked over to her briefly then back to the girl in my arms.

"What about Bella?" Jacob asked on a hesitant breath and stopped right in front of me. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder to rouse her, I instinctively growled at him. "Whoa, easy man, I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"She's not," I growled out quietly and pressed my face to the top of her head, smelling her scent for the last time.

_What do you mean she's not?_ Jacob hissed mentally.

"Edward, what is wrong, did she get cut?" I shook my head violently at Carlisle's question.

Forget trying to explain this to Charlie, how was I supposed to explain it my family, or the wolves? They all loved Bella like she was a part of their family, be them vampire or werewolf or human. She had won all our hearts and none of us wanted to see harm come to her.

"Bella was only trying to help us," I glanced over to see Seth walking out of the trees in a pair of cut offs. His eyes were focused on us but his expression was miserable. "She was trying to distract the red-head and her boy-toy to give Edward and myself an advantage. She cut her arm to draw their attention. Unfortunately it caused Edward to flinch for a second and the red-head slipped by and -"

"Wait, wait," Jacob held up his hand to stop the younger pup. "Are you saying that bloodsucker bitch managed to get passed Bella's leech and killed her?" I nodded along with Seth. Jacob turned his rage on me full force. "You let that bitch kill Bella?"

I snarled into Bella's hair then snapped at Jacob. "I didn't _let_ her do anything. Even you would have been sidetracked by the scent of her blood. I feared that the boy named Riley had gotten to her while Seth was playing hurt to lure Riley into a trap. Neither of us expected Bella to cut herself, to be a possible sacrifice so we could win."

Seth hung his head further down on his shoulders. "I think it was more for me. She didn't know what I had planned and I think she feared for my safety."

Jacob pulled the boy into his arms and held him tightly and I noticed a tear slide down Seth's cheek. Jake then looked at me. "So what are we supposed to tell people regarding Bella's um, condition?"

Alice ran up to us and glanced down at Bella's body then to her face, her eyes nearly as hollow as mine felt. "You should take Bella back to the house before the Volturi arrive. Jake, you go with him and maybe figure out a plan to explain her death. We'll handle Jane, Demetri and Felix, get them to leave."

I nodded numbly at Alice's suggestion. Carlisle and Esme squeezed my shoulders as I passed them on my way to the house. Jacob followed sadly behind me and the other wolves fled back to the reservation leaving my family to handle the three annoying Volturi.

I held Bella securely against me, smelling her hair, feeling her tender flesh through her clothes, longing to hear her heartbeat and breathing and to see her rich milk chocolate eyes. I held the reason for my existence in my arms, my very reason for living and her body was growing colder and colder by the minute. If it wasn't for the fact that I saw Victoria's arm through her chest I would think she was simply changing into a vampire, but I knew better – she hadn't been bitten, so that wasn't possible.

Jacob held the door to the living room open for me and I strolled in casually as if my burden was merely sleeping. I walked over and laid her out on the couch, I moved her hair out of her face and straightened her clothes slightly.

Jasper would go crazy with all this blood.

Without a word, I ran upstairs to my room and fished through Bella's duffle bag for a change of clothes. I returned with a sweater and skirt and placed them on the back of the couch then went to the kitchen. I quickly filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a cloth then took the bowl to the living room.

"I'm going to clean Bella up now if you want to wait outside or something," I composed myself as much as I could, reminding myself that I had been through Med School twice, and that I could do this.

Jacob scowled at me. "And why are you the one cleaning her up? You're the creature that feeds on blood!"

I hung my head and sighed heavily. "Her blood hasn't drawn me since I saved her life back in Phoenix. And I have two medical degrees, I have the capabilities to look at her as a patient not as a woman and she's my fiancé so that bestows upon me certain responsibilities." I then turned and glared at him. "Now, if you're done whining, I would like to clean her up before my family gets here."

He snarled at me and walked out the back door to wait for me to finish the task at hand. _Damn bloodsucking murderer._

Since the shirt Bella was wearing was already ruined, I just finished the job and ripped it up the center. I balked at seeing the huge fist sized crater in the center of her chest. I quickly busied myself with cleaning away the drying blood. I pulled the cream sweater over her head and she looked much better. There was a little blood on her pants and I quickly removed those and replaced them with the dark brown skirt, which was much easier than putting on a pair of pants.

She really did look like she was sleeping, but my sleeping beauty would never awaken again. I cringed at my thoughts and remorse and loneliness were creeping into my veins. I leaned over her lifeless body and pressed my cold lips to her once heated ones. They were now like mine – cold, unmoving, dead.

I quickly pulled away from her, gathered up her bloody clothes, and fled out the back door. I walked until I was standing by the stream behind our house and I dropped the ruined clothing to the ground. Using my foot I kicked over some pinecones and twigs, I flicked the lighter to life and held the flame to the small pile. It quickly became a small inferno.

I stared into the blaze ponder my options. I could go to Volturi again – no, they would refuse me my death as they had last time because Aro wanted my ability. Maybe I could ask Jacob. I turned to the young wolf that was sitting on the porch steps in human form and he was staring to the fire before me, his mind completely blank. Yes, Jake would end my suffering me, he hated me – nothing would give him more pleasure than to end me.

"Edward, don't you dare."

I instantly recoiled as Alice sprang from the trees. "We just handled the Volturi and we return to find you considering wolf assisted suicide. I don't think so, not on my watch. Bella doesn't want you to end your life because she's gone, she told me that personally."

Well crap, now what.

"The others will be here in about thirty three seconds then we need to discuss how we're going to handle Bella and her situation." Alice stated as she placed a hand on my shoulder. _I'm really sorry this happened._

I sighed and whimpered softly as my head filled with images of Bella from the first time I saw her in biology all the way up to when she said 'yes' to my proposal, then I had started to have visions for the future. Her at the wedding, the honeymoon, her as a vampire, us hunting together, us together for the rest of eternity – however long that may be.

But now, there was no future, for either of us.

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

So what will become of our favorite brooding vampire? Death by Volturi – Out, wolf assisted suicide – Out, now what indeed?

Next chapter is from an extremely unforeseen source – Charlie, Billy, Jane, Seth, Aro…any guesses?

Despite how you feel about things at the end of this chapter, please give it just 1 more chapter. I PROMISE this is a E&B HEA despite how its looking. Please, 1 more chapter?

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3: Reawakening**

_"Don't think we could tell him she was impaled by a stray branch could we?" _

_"Rosalie! That's morbid and cruel!" Esme shouted. _

_"No crueler than what that red-headed bitch did to her. I may not have agreed with her decision to become one of us but I didn't want her killed. Even I can see what a difference she's made in Edward." _


	3. Reawakening

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

Here is the chapter that I hope will redeem myself and make my readers happy again. Chapter 1 was necessary to reach this point. I am **SO** sorry to all the angry readers I never expected that result.

_**Previously: **__I sighed and whimpered softly as my head filled with images of Bella from the first time I saw her in biology all the way up to when she said 'yes' to my proposal, then I had started to have visions for the future. Her at the wedding, the honeymoon, her as a vampire, us hunting together, us together for the rest of eternity – however long that may be._

_But now, there was no future, for either of us.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Reawakening**

I felt like I had been sleeping for a week. My body didn't want to respond to my wishes. My eyelids didn't want to open, my arms didn't want to move and my lips wouldn't part so I could speak. Every muscle in my body ached and I didn't know why.

The last thing I remembered was facing off against Victoria with Edward on top of a high cliff. Had I smelled blood and fainted? Had Edward and Seth win and I had passed out from exhaustion?

My eyes and mouth might not be working at the moment but my other senses were. I could smell the familiar fragrance of the Cullens home and I was relieved that things hadn't taken a turn for the worse. I was in a comfortable place resting on the comfortable white suede couch.

I started to think my hearing had been damaged while on the mountain. I could make out all the voices that were speaking from the other side of the room but the tone in which my love spoke was hollow and dead. Why did he sound so lifeless? What were they in a serious discussion about?

"What are we supposed to tell him?"

Tell who what? Why did Alice sound so worried?

"I don't think we could claim it as an animal attack since we were all supposed be out camping, there is no way an animal would attack with all of us around." Why was Emmett talking about an animal attack?

"Don't think we could tell him she was impaled by a stray branch could we?"

"Rosalie! That's morbid and cruel!" Esme shouted at my least favorite fan.

"No crueler than what that red-headed bitch did to her. I may not have agreed with her decision to become one of us but I didn't want her killed. Even I can see what a difference she's made in Edward."

Rosalie's words were almost kind. Wait! Were they talking about me? Why was she saying I was killed? I feel fine aside from the stiffness of my body. Why won't Edward speak up and correct her? I'm not dead…I'm just resting.

I finally heard something from Edward but it wasn't what I expected. He sighed heavily before he spoke in a dead and flat manner. "Tell him whatever you want, after the funeral I'll be going to Italy."

"Edward, you can't be serious. You can't do that, you know she wouldn't want you to follow her." Esme's voice was pleading and it was heartbreaking.

Italy! Why in the world would he ever return to that macabre place again?

"I know Esme, but I no longer have my shining star, what reason do I have to go on living an endless life in darkness? You know that our kind is as good as dead once our mates are destroyed. My mate has been taken from me, I've accomplished my revenge, and the last thing to do is join Bella in death."

Edward was serious – I could hear it in his voice. Everyone thought I was dead…why? What had happened with Victoria to warrant Edward contemplating suicide?

We really were like Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed lovers. But why does Juliet have to die and her Romeo follow after her? I guess if the roles were reversed and Edward was the one to perish, I would follow him as well.

However, for Edward to consider ending his own life was too much for me to handle. I have no idea where my spurt of energy come from but it was massive. My right arm hung limply off the cushion of the couch and I somehow managed to get my hand to feel around for something to throw at Edward. My fingers trailed across something smooth, cold and metal and I immediately clamped on tightly.

In the next instant, I was sitting up, my eyes locked onto the back of the messy bronze locks and I threw the metal object with all my strength at the back of his head. The metal bowl hit at full speed with a loud clanking thud and red tinged water splashed all over him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Kill. Yourself." I shouted at Edward as soon as the bowl connected with his head.

Every head in the room snapped around in my direction. Eight sets of wide eyes peered at me, seven sets of golden and one set of dark brown. All of the Cullens and Jacob were in a very serious discussion until I had interrupted them and the room feel deathly silent.

The way they were staring at me made me feel like I had two heads or that my hair was dyed neon pink. "What?"

Edward lunged over the couch at me in a flash and instantly lifted the front of my shirt then looked straight at my chest. I immediately felt my face heat up and I reached for my blouse in an attempt to push it back down.

"Edward, what are you doing? We can't, not in front of everyone! Please, wait for the wedding," my glare was equal parts humor and seriousness.

The look on Edward's face was priceless. He was shocked, bewildered, astonished, confused but most of all relieved. I looked at him curiously, wondering if I had missed something. After nearly thirty seconds, Edward's fingers finally slowly released my shirt and I shoved it back down in place.

"There's no hole..." Edward's voice was quiet and dumbfounded.

Carlisle took a step closer and I glared at him, successfully halting his steps, I didn't want anyone else looking at my chest. "What do you mean there's no hole?"

"I mean there is no wound, she's alright," his tone was more confident and assertive as he gazed up at Carlisle. He then directed his eyes to my questioning face. "You're supposed to be dead, Bella. I saw…you die...your heart stopped."

I scanned my body for any deformities or injuries, none. "Do I look dead?" I asked him almost sarcastically.

He smirked at my question. "No, you don't. Thank goodness," finally he wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly.

His hug was stronger than it normally was and it felt comforting, I'm sure he was scared that I wasn't real and he didn't want to let go. I heard him inhale deeply at my neck and my breathing became erratic. I was still in a daze when Edward pulled back and looked at me oddly.

"Hmmm?" I hummed my question since I was still dazzled from his firm and loving embrace.

"Bella, you smell funny..." he sniffed again.

His words took a moment to sink in and when they did I felt the irritation come alive. He had just ruined a superb moment by saying I smelled funny! I pulled myself fully out of his embrace then placed my palms against his chest and shoved, sending him sliding backwards several feet.

"Of course I would smell funny. I just spent the night in the woods cuddled up against a werewolf for heat and I went through a fight with two crazed vampires. How did you expect me to smell, like roses and sunshine?" I yelled and glared ice shards at him as he crawled his way back over to my side, kneeling on the floor as he tried to grab my hands.

He shook his head violently as I shouted angrily. "That's not what I meant, I..." he paused in his explanation when he looked up at my face. "Bella, your eyes...they just turned red!"

"WHAT?" There is no possible way my eyes could be red unless I was a vampire.

I sprang from the couch and ran for the mirror above the fireplace. I gazed at my reflection and watched as the crimson gradually faded into my normal rich coffee brown. I then noticed my skin-tone was a shade paler than my ordinary as well, I very nearly matched the Cullens now – the only difference was my eye color.

I spun around to face all the eyes that were watching me. I felt the confusion building up and I saw Jasper wince – having felt my mixed up emotions. "I'm not a vampire am I?"

"No love, you're not," Edward walked slowly toward me with one arm stretched out to me, offering his hand like it was a peace contribution.

I could feel the many tears threatening to spill over. "So what am I? You said I was dead. So what, I'm a zombie now? And why are my eyes and complexion different?"

Edward finally reached me and pulled me into his arms lovingly. "Don't forget the fact that your scent is different." I tried to pull out of his arms at his statement, which caused him to hold me tighter. "I mean your blood no longer calls to me, it's different somehow."

"Plus she seems stronger than before. She did shove you away Edward," stated Emmett and I realized he was right.

Everything that was different screamed vampire but I could feel my heart beating and the blood that rushed to my face, telltale signs that I was still definitely human, sort of.

I buried my face into Edward's chest and clung to his shirt as if my life depended on him. "What in the world am I? I'm not vampire and there is no way I can be human if I revived from the dead." I felt the tears finally break free and start to saturate Edward's shirt.

I felt Edward place his face against the top of my head and his arms tightened around me. "We'll figure it out."

"Guys?"

We all looked over to Alice who was watching me but her voice and expression was panicked and worried. "There is another problem concerning Bella...I can't see her at all, she is literally invisible. I saw Edward embracing someone but the person was like the invisible man, not there."

"What in the world can that mean?" Jacob asked sharply.

"I'm not sure. I've never encountered this before." I kept my eyes on Edward as he answered Jake. His eyes were distressing, that he didn't have the answer for us right now.

"That's just great! Something else that's wrong with me. What else could there be?" I tilted my head back and rolled my eyes.

"Wonder if your klutziness falls in that category as well? OUCH!" Emmett added in and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head instantly.

"Well in all honesty, I think for us to figure out what happened with Bella and what changes she's going through, we need to run some tests." Carlisle suggested almost too eagerly.

"Hooray, I get to become a pin cushion now." I clung to Edward tightly and tried to look scared and his chest vibrated slightly.

"Good to see these bizarre events haven't lessened your sense of humor any." Edward kissed the crown of my head and chuckled when I scoffed at him.

Esme walked over and grasped one of my hands then held it lovingly in hers. "Bella, we'll all be here for you, you have nothing to fear. You know Carlisle is a fabulous doctor, he'll be professional about this, won't you, _dear_." She attempted to soothe me then turned a firm eye to her husband and he nodded quickly.

I chuckled a little and shook my head. "It's not the doctor I have a problem with, it's the needles."

Esme's eyes widened in surprise and everyone else present burst into laughter. Emmett was the first to voice what everyone was laughing about.

"She spends the day with vampires and werewolves, no problem. Needles, hell no, keep them away!" Emmett snickered.

"Just ignore him, everyone else does." Edward stroked my hair then cupped my cheeks in his tender palms as he looked deeply into my now brown eyes. Wait, his hands never felt tender before, soft yes, but not tender. "Will you please get some test ran so you can ease your troubled heart and mind?"

Whenever he looked at me in the manner he currently was and used that pleading and velvety voice, I would agree to anything.

"Alright, but you have to be with me through everything, even the blood tests." I stared up into his honey eyes sternly. If he wanted me to get test ran, than he could be there even through the blood draws and deal with it, maybe he could even help diagnose me.

He smirked and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Of course I'll be with you love."

"Good. Okay doc, let's get my condition figured out." Carlisle nodded and led us to his study.

With seven vampires, several werewolves and a 'human' we should be able to figure out what was going on with my body. As of right now, my changes are as follows:

- Resurrection

- Eyes changed color to red

- Paler skin

- Invisible to visions

- Stronger than before

- Smells different

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Did anyone see this coming? So, does anyone have an idea as to what is wrong with Bella?

Am I forgiven? *hides behind desk*

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4: What Is With My Angel?**

_"...so it's true than."_

_Crap, Bella had said something and I was too preoccupied by the flimsy blue fabric to notice. "I'm sorry, what were you saying, my mind was elsewhere."_

_Bella's now brown eyes shot up to look at me. A mixture of sadness and annoyance with a dash of worry reflected in them. "I had said, you probably don't want to marry me anymore since I'm a freak. And you didn't answer so I guess it's true."_


	4. What Is With My Angel?

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

_**Previously:**__ "Alright, but you have to be with me through everything, even the blood tests," I stared up into his honey eyes sternly. If he wanted me to get test ran, than he could be there even through the blood draws and deal with it, maybe he could even help diagnose me._

_He smirked and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Of course I'll be with you love."_

_"Good. Okay doc, let's get my condition figured out." Carlisle nodded and led us to his study.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: What Is With My Angel?**

Bella and I sat patiently on Carlisle's small sofa in his study waiting for him to get his supplies ready. Bella whimpered when Carlisle put a syringe and tubes on a tray on his desk. He placed a few more items on the tray then grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and sat in a chair in front of us.

"So what is the last thing you remember before you woke up here?" Carlisle was now in his professional doctor state. His voice and behavior oozed calm and reassurance.

"Um, I remember cutting myself to distract Victoria and Riley so Edward and Seth could get the upper hand. Victoria had somehow gotten past Edward and she was right in front of me. The very last thing I remember is looking into Edward's eyes as my chest started to hurt and I blacked out." Bella squeezed my hand tightly as she recounted her memories of her last moments.

I was surprised when my hand started to hurt from Bella's tight hold. I squeezed back and her lip curled up in the corner as she focused on Carlisle.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem very odd, nothing out of the ordinary there. Maybe your changes were triggered somehow. Shall we start the testing?" Carlisle asked as he scribbled a little in his notebook.

Bella sighed heavily. "If I want to learn anything I guess we must."

"Bella, everything will be okay," I kissed her temple gently as Carlisle stepped to his desk and retrieved the tray.

He placed it on the small coffee table next to her and readied the needle.

"Before we begin can I eat something, it has been a whole day since I ate last, a sandwich maybe." Bella wanted food? That's something else to indicate she wasn't a vampire.

_'She wants human food? Therefore, that aspect is still normal. Let's let her eat first.'_

I nodded to Carlisle then her. "Emmett, a sandwich please," I asked quickly and at normal volume. Shortly after my question was out the two largest males in the house started fighting over who would make Bella's food.

"Come on guys, I just want a sandwich," Bella hollered slightly louder than I had.

Both Carlisle and I looked at Bella astonished.

"Bella, you heard them downstairs?" Carlisle asked as he ran over to his desk and grabbed a flashlight pen then returned to Bella's side.

He started to check her ears as she answered him uncomfortably. "Of course I did, they're being incredibly loud. Why do you ask?"

"They aren't being loud enough for _you_ to hear them." I held her hand tightly as her eyes widened as she realized what I was implying.

"Are you saying I have super hearing now?" Her eyes were huge and darted between me, Carlisle then the far off wall.

"It would appear so. I can run a simple test if you like." Carlisle asked and Bella nodded quickly. "Alice, walk in a straight line away from the house while talking out loud."

"Okie dokie," shortly there after she started reciting the US Constitution.

"Let us know when you can't hear her anymore." Carlisle stated and started to write in the pad again.

Bella's sandwich finally arrived, the plate being held by Emmett and Jacob both. She took the food eagerly and thanked them then they left without a word.

When Alice finished her 'speech', she started to talk about the upcoming fashions that would soon be available. After about two minutes of that, she faded from my hearing. I looked to Bella who was finishing her sandwich peacefully nodding her head as if she was agreeing with someone. I looked bewildered at Carlisle.

_'I can't hear Alice anymore myself.'_ "Bella, can you still hear Alice?"

She nodded as she chewed her last bite of food. We waited another five minutes in silence. "Okay, I can't hear her now."

Carlisle quickly called Alice on his phone and informed her she could return but questioned her first.

"So how far out are you?" It was moments like this that I was grateful for my hearing.

"I've gone about ten miles."

"Thank you, you can return now," he closed the phone and looked at Bella. "I'm sure you heard."

"Ten miles. Is that good or bad?" She asked hesitantly.

"Good, your hearing at double of what we're capable of hearing. We can only hear up to five miles, and that's if we're trying. You made it look effortless." Carlisle was running over different scenarios in his head while he jotted down his new information.

"Damn, that'll get annoying in a crowd." I chuckled at her minor concern. There were other things more important so this was nothing.

_'I wonder about her other senses, but I'll check those later.'_ I nodded in agreement to his inner statement.

"I want to test your other senses later but I really think we should get a blood sample. We can learn a lot just from that." Bella nodded apprehensively at Carlisle's request.

Bella's breathing picked up its pace as did her heart. It was now that I noticed that her heartbeat was different. "Carlisle, listen to the rhythm of her heart really quick."

Carlisle arched an eyebrow in confusion then let his hearing go to work. Bella's heartbeat picked up again, despite her trying to remain calm and collected. After about a minute of solid silence both his eyes shot wide and he grabbed for his stethoscope. He had the instrument pressed to her chest in an instant.

"Even with her heart rate escalated it's still slower than a normal human's relaxed rate, odd." Carlisle positioned the stethoscope all over her chest and back and Bella looked at me worried with pink cheeks.

Out of all her new changes going on, I'm extremely glad she was still capable of blushing. In addition, she was still soft and warm...she was still my Bella.

Carlisle returned the stethoscope to his desktop and returned to preparing the equipment for Bella to get some blood drawn. Bella's heart rate increased again as a tourniquet was tied around her arm.

_'Is it possible to distract her while I insert the needle?' _Carlisle thought as he drew the needle close to the juncture of her arm. Bella squeezed her eyes tightly shut and started trembling.

And they say I over react! I knew just the thing to distract her. I held her chin with my thumb and index finger and directed her face toward mine. Without any warning for her, I slammed my lips onto hers, every part of her responded. Her arms went limp, which was a good thing for Carlisle. Her beating heart started to run a marathon as she pressed her body against mine. Despite my better judgment and the fear of letting my monster loose, I continued to kiss her passionately so Carlisle could get his sample. As Bella pressed more of her body onto me, I felt my own body responding to her and we were both building an immense need for one another.

"All done, thank you Bella." Carlisle walked over to his desk while gently shaking four vials of her blood. Normally I would freak out that any of her blood was outside her body but I knew this was for a good cause. "I'm a bit surprised I could get any blood to begin with."

He had whispered that last sentence to himself but both Bella and I had heard him clearly. We were both trying to catch our breaths and Bella was a bright red color when I mouthed a sorry to her.

"What do you mean you're surprised? I didn't move, in fact I didn't feel a thing," Bella asked before I could.

Carlisle sighed as he placed the vials down. "Well for one, your skin is tougher now, not as strong as ours but a lot tougher than a normal humans, the needle was having a difficult time penetrating the skin. Second, your blood has thickened making it unusually difficult to draw the normally thin liquid through the needle. I'm also amazed that you didn't feel anything considering how forceful I had to be." _'Damn son, you really have a way with her._'

I'm not sure if I wanted to take Carlisle's thought as a compliment or not. It was true that she responded to me eagerly but she had always been like that but this time was a bit...odd, more intense than it normally was when we were kissing. Sure, I liked it; she was just much more responsive which in return made me more responsive. Wonder if we could actually wait for the wedding?

"I'm going to run several test on these tonight. Edward, why don't you take her up to bed, it's getting late."

Carlisle was right. I hadn't even realized but it was dark outside already. I stood up and turned toward Bella then offered my hand. "Shall we?"

She smiled up at me and grasped my hand eagerly and I lifted her to her feet. In a matter of seconds, we were in my room. I was shocked when she shut the door and locked it then shoved me down onto the bed.

"Bella?" I scanned her posture and she reminded or a lioness about to pounce on her prey, me.

"Shhhh..." she placed a finger to her lips to shush me and that little act was very seductive. She crawled onto the bed then straddled my legs.

What was she doing? Did she know what she was doing and what it was causing in me? To put it mildly, my pants were very uncomfortable at the moment. She started to run her fingers up under my shirt, skin to skin, and she looked up into my eyes with her deep amethyst ones. Amethyst? I panicked at seeing her eyes a different color than before.

"Bella, what's wrong with you? We can't do this….Your eyes, they're purple!"

She halted her seduction instantly and with surprising speed, pressed herself into the far wall. You could see the fear start to come over her. She slide down the wall to the floor and brought her knees to her chest then wrapped her arms around them as she buried her face into the skirt.

I tilted my head slightly to the side to get a better view. When she had pulled her knees up it had left a very alluring shot of her light blue panties. I shook my head violently to try to clear my thoughts; damn Emmett and his crude mind were rubbing off on me. When I had been cleaning her up I saw her as a patient so I paid no attention to her under garments, but I was noticing now.

"...so it's true than."

Crap, Bella had said something and I was too preoccupied by the flimsy blue fabric to notice. "I'm sorry, what were you saying, my mind was elsewhere."

Bella's now brown eyes shot up to look at me. A mixture of sadness and annoyance with a dash of worry reflected in them. "I had said you probably don't want to marry me anymore since I'm a freak. And you didn't answer so I guess it's true."

My mouth hung open in shock. Not marry her – did she hurt her head as well? I was by her side in half of one of her heartbeats and I cuddled her on my lap.

"Bella, your absurd," she pulled her body away from me slightly so she could glare at me. "No matter what we find out, no matter what you really are I will always want you for my wife…for all eternity."

Her eyes started to dance all over my face and the room then they focused on mine. "Than why did you say we couldn't do this? We're engaged so why can't we?"

Now I get it, she thought I was rejecting her advances on me. I cupped her face tenderly with my hands and pulled her face to mine. She would never think I was rejecting her again. I pressed my lips to hers firmly and like always the speed of her heart rate increased. I felt her stall and pull away slightly and I leaned in, pulling her closer to me, pressing my lips more securely to hers. It took her about five seconds to realize what I was doing and return the kiss just as eagerly.

Her hands shot up and laced into my hair and started pulling, eliciting a growl from deep in my throat. She pulled my hair so hard that it was apparent she was trying to pull my face away from hers. Reluctantly I retreated from her now swollen lips to see the amethyst was back in her eyes.

"So if you weren't rejecting me than what was it? Why can't we," her breathing was heavy and her voice was raspy.

I smirked at her eagerness and flashed the crooked smile I knew she couldn't resist. "I was born in a time of gentleman, propriety and petticoats. I was raised knowing that sex before marriage was a sin and unheard of in my day, unless you worked at a bordello. But anyway, please understand that I always believed in marriage before sex."

Bella nodded sadly but I knew she understood what I was saying.

"If you would like we could get married in a week in Vegas?" The look on her face was full of confusion.

"But you'd hate that."

I gazed down at her in shock. "Yes but you would hate a big wedding so I'm willing to make the sacrifice."

Bella started shaking her head violently. "No, this will be the first wedding for both of us, it should be special."

She was right as always. She was always worried that she would never be able to give me anything like I had given her things, but in reality she gave me far more than all those trinkets I gave her combined. She gave me her trust, her love, her heart, and now her hand and she was willing to go through a big wedding for me. This sweet and innocent creature was whole-heartedly offering herself to a monster and she could care less.

"God Bella I love you so very much," I then threw my lips at hers and we fell over kissing and laughing. I was immediately alarmed when she went completely still. "Bella?"

"My god, what are my parents going to say? They've been preaching to me since I was little about marriage before thirty was bad."

I trailed light kisses over her frantic face. "They'll just have to learn to live with it."

She was finally silent and started to return my affection. All the while in the back of my immense mind, I was running over the last few days and what had happened.

With seven vampires, several werewolves and a 'human' we should be able to figure out what was going on with her body. As of right now, her changes are as follows:

- Resurrection

- Eyes change color to red, purple,

- Paler skin

- Invisible to visions

- Stronger

- Smells different

- Thicker blood

- Tougher skin

- Slower heart rate

- Still eats human food

- Better hearing than vampires

- No pain?

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Dang, what else could Bella's body be going through? What could her symptoms mean?

Any guesses on how her parents going to react to the news?

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5: Eviction**

_I stormed out of the bathroom and stalked toward Edward as he sat on the bed. "When we get married I want our own place where we won't be interrupted or overheard!" Edward grinned and opened his mouth to reply but we were greeted by a loud shriek of joy. "Was that Esme?"_

_Edward nodded sheepishly. "Yes it was…you just made her day by saying you want our own place. She loves to remodel and decorate."_

_Panic set in as Edward spoke. What if she went overboard like Alice always did with parties and shopping. "Nothing too big or extravagant please, Esme," hopefully she'll consider my taste before she goes too excessive. _


	5. Eviction

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. I was thinking Dark Sun needed updating so I've been focusing on finishing it. I was O.O when I saw it was Everlasting's turn. So here it is. Better late than never right? Please forgive me, I'm blond (but fading).

* * *

_**Previously: **__"My god, what are my parents going to say? They've been preaching to me since I was little about marriage before thirty was bad."_

_I trailed light kisses over her frantic face. "They'll just have to learn to live with it."_

_She was finally silent and started to return my affection. All the while in the back of my immense mind, I was running over the last few days and what had happened._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Eviction**

I have no idea when it happened but sometime during the night, I had fallen asleep against Edward's chest. When I awoke in the early afternoon sun, I was completely wrapped around Edward, our arms and legs a tangled mess on his bed.

"Sleep well?"

I nearly cooed at his alluring and gentle voice. "Like the dead."

His brows scrunched together in the center of his forehead and he glared at me. "Not funny! The other night you were dead remember?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned at his reminder. "Well I'm not now so stop reminding me."

"Bella, that might be an event you want to forget but it's something I never can. If I wasn't already dead it would have scared me to death. I never want to go through that again." He looked into my eyes with his serious golden ones and caressed my cheek with his fingers.

I could feel my insides start to tingle at his touch and my lower regions were starting to ache. As if possessed, I leaned my head forward to close the gap between us and I captured his lips. I pressed myself into him further, afraid that he would stop the intimacy like he always did.

"Bella, Edward, can I see you two in my study," Carlisle's voice was the normal calm level but with my enhanced hearing it was no problem.

I growled out in frustration and rolled away from Edward. I leaned against the headboard and crossed my arms over my chest. I was so afraid that Edward would be the one to put on the breaks that I had forgotten about the other possibilities. My future father-in-law had been the one to throw a wrench in the works this time.

"Love, you can stop pouting now. I think what Carlisle has to say is important since he's blocking me," Edward leaned over and tugged my protruding bottom lip with his own lips.

I whimpered as the sensitive flesh was pulled. He had never done that and it sent my hormones into overdrive immediately. I lunged at him and locked our lips together in such a fierce manner that we fell off the side of the bed. Despite the shift in gravity my motives weren't altered, I continued to attack his lips and my fingers fought to rid Edward of his shirt.

Edward broke his lips away from mine and stared up at me with blackened, passion filled eyes. "Will you stop trying to strip me for a little while, I think Carlisle is getting annoyed - he's stabbing his pen into the pad of paper."

I whined and Edward leaned up and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "We'll have plenty of time to continue this later; we are getting married after all. Let's go see what Carlisle found out before we get too carried away."

I whimpered again as Edward placed me on my feet as he stood up, he chuckled at my obviously unhappy demeanor. He grasped my hand and led me out of his room and down to Carlisle's study. The father figure was sitting behind his antique desk with a very serious scowl on his face that made me nervous.

"I'm glad you could finally join me. It sounded like an elephant falling over up there." I felt my cheeks heat up at Carlisle's comparison and the reminder of our interrupted activities.

"This had better be good, I hate being interrupted," I folded my arms across my chest and glared out the large bay window.

Carlisle arched an eyebrow curiously at my statement then shook his head back and forth. "Why don't you two have a seat?"

It wasn't really meant to be a question but he phrased it as such. I kept my annoyed posture and sat in the same seat I had occupied the day before.

"I ran several blood test last night as you well know and was rewarded by several interesting results." He turned his attention toward Edward as he worded his next sentence. "Edward, you know that a human has 24 DNA strands and vampires have 25." Edward nodded in agreement. "Well, Bella now has 26."

I have more strands than a vampire – does that mean I'm more evolved than them? How can that be? I'm still a klutz and still human in every way possible and I'm still an ordinary girl. Carlisle started speaking again drawing me out of my musing.

"Something else that is very unusual and you might consider it a blessing Bella," he paused to make sure he had my full attention. "Your cells have stopped aging."

I stared at him for a moment as I deliberated over his statement. My cells were no longer aging, they aren't getting older, wait... My eyes snapped to Carlisle. "Does that mean, I'm not... I'm no longer...I'll never..."I couldn't form the words, it was too good to be true so it probably wasn't.

"Yes Bella, you've stopped aging as well. I'm not sure how but you've seemed to have become immortal." Carlisle spoke it so matter-of-factly it was as he was ordering a cheeseburger.

My brain felt like it was operating at a thousand miles a minute. I definitely wasn't human anymore but other than the aging thing I appeared to be. If I hadn't of _died_ the other day who knows what would have become of me? Would I have grown old like Edward was so adamant about happening? What if I was changed, would my condition have prevented me from turning? The biggest fact that entered my head was I was now an immortal like Edward, my blood no longer called to him...there was nothing keeping us apart anymore. We were finally free to be together without restraints or complications.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me astounded. Was he surprised with the fact that I was now an immortal like he was or was he disappointed in the fact that I would never grow old. I didn't care, I was thrilled. I threw myself at him and latched my arms around his neck tightly.

"Now you don't have to turn me, I'm already immortal." I started to feather his face in kisses and he shoved me backwards slightly, not to reject me but to get my attention, and it worked. I scowled at him evilly.

"Bella, we still don't know what you are or how this happened or what will come of it. Carlisle needs to do some more research on it before we can start celebrating," Edward ran his hands up and down my arms to comfort me. "Oh Carlisle, you need to add 'sleeps' to that list."

"Already did, as soon as I heard her heartbeat relax in a slower rhythm," Carlisle smiled up at me and I blushed slightly at the fact that despite everything, my body still gave away everything. "Well, I'm going to run some more tests if you two would like to go and start your day."

We both nodded at Carlisle's suggestion and quickly left the office and headed back to Edward's bedroom, I guess soon it will be our bedroom.

As soon as we stepped through the door I had to excuse myself to the bathroom. "Guess this is something else to add to that list," I mumbled to myself.

"Very well," Carlisle responded from downstairs and I felt my face glow red.

I stormed out of the bathroom and stalked toward Edward as he sat on the bed. "When we get married I want our own place where we won't be interrupted or overheard!" Edward grinned and opened his mouth to reply but we were greeted by a loud shriek of joy. "Was that Esme?"

Edward nodded sheepishly. "Yes it was…you just made her day by saying you want our own place. She loves to remodel and decorate."

Panic set in as Edward spoke. What if she went overboard like Alice always did with parties and shopping. "Nothing too big or extravagant please, Esme," hopefully she'll consider my taste before she goes too excessive.

Edward reached up and rested his hands on my hips and my body started responding to the affection. Had the change in my body turned me into a crazed sex fiend? Every time Edward touched me that was the first thing that entered my head and I knew that he wouldn't get totally intimate till we were married, damn it! Maybe I could convince him otherwise, it was the twenty-first century. I looked down into his hot liquid honey eyes and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would but he feared we would regret it afterwards if we did it before matrimony. Damn honorable moral vampire!

"Shall we head over to my house so we can tell Charlie about our impending nuptials?" Edward's eyes widened along with his smile at my suggestion.

"Absolutely, love," Edward stood up and grasped my hand and he led me down the stairs toward the garage. "Are you sure about this?"

I shook my head violently. "No, but Charlie needs to know about his only child getting married."

Edward snickered as he helped me into the Volvo and we were out of the garage in a blink of an eye. Guess I can't really say in a heartbeat anymore since my beats are slower now. I pondered over the best way to tell Charlie the news without him flipping out, I don't think there was.

We pulled up to the front of Charlie's house and I took several deep breaths as Edward rounded the car and opened my door. "Ready?"

I nodded my head up and down. "No..."

Edward scoffed at my replies. "Funny, Bella. You have nothing to fear. I'll love you and want you no matter what Charlie says."

"Easy for you to say, your parents are thrilled, mine would rather I went to a convent," I shot him a sideways glance when he snickered quietly. "I heard that."

He straightened up at my acknowledgment of his failed moment of hidden laughter. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to your heightened hearing."

I stepped out of the car and stood up very closely to his chest. "Well you'll just have to get used to it because you're stuck with me for all eternity."

"And I can't wait for it to be official," he leaned down and kissed my lips quickly. "Your father is starting to wonder why we're taking so long since he heard the Volvo pull up."

I let out a large breath and looked toward the house nervously. "Well, let's get this over with."

Edward grasped my hand tightly and we walked up to the front door together. "Bella, breathe."

I did what he told me to though it was rather shaky then I opened the door and we entered then walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting not so patiently.

He looked at me then glared at Edward, he knew something was up. Before I could respond to Charlie's lack of friendliness toward the man next to me, Edward had pulled me around the couch and we sat down in unison.

"Charlie, we have some great news," Edward spoke with excitement in his voice.

Charlie stared daggers into Edward then me then his eyes darted to his gun belt on the coat rack and his shotgun in the cabinet. I cringed as I realized where his line of sight had traveled.

"OH GOD, you're pregnant aren't you?" I stared at him dumbfounded. "You are aren't you, you're having his child? Dammit, where's my gun!"

I jumped up and grabbed Charlie's arm tightly, successfully halting his pursuit for a weapon. "I'M NOT PREGNANT! We haven't even, um..." my face flamed up at what I was about to tell him.

"Oh, sorry. So what is this great news you have?" Charlie heaved a sigh of relief then sat back down in his recliner.

I had warned Edward that this would happen. My parents had preached and ranted about me getting married too young since I was little, Charlie would not take this news lightly. I cast a sideways glance at Edward and he was literally glowing as if the sun was beating down on him, he was truly thrilled about our engagement.

"Charlie, I realized I should have spoken to you first about this matter but since Bella has already agreed. I'm not going to ask you for her hand but I will ask for your blessing. We're getting married." Edward spoke confidently but I felt it was more for my benefit than his.

I watched as Charlie's face went from his normal complexion to red then to maroon then to purple. I became worried when the hands clasping mine tightened at the same time Edward's jaw did, this was going to be bad.

Charlie stumbled to his feet and he stared at the two of us then focused on Edward. "You mean to tell me that you stole her heart than threw it back at her, left her for nearly a year, waltz back into her life like the last year hadn't happened and now your saying you're getting married to her. DO I LOOK STUPID?" He then directed his attention on me. "Has nothing we've told you over the last ten years sunk in? Did our failed marriage teach you nothing? Marrying too young is a bad thing, you'll fail as well."

My eyes darted franticly from Charlie to my fiancé who had a look of lose and defeat in his eyes. Charlie's words were actually causing him physical pain. I then turned my eyes back on my father defiantly.

"Didn't you marry mom out of love? Or was it the in thing to do at the time, marry right out of high school?" I squeezed Edward's hand as tightly as I could. "What difference does it make if I marry him next week or in ten years? I love him and always will."

"He left you once, what's to say he won't do it again?" Charlie snapped back at me, his face now turning an odd shade of bluish red.

"He thought he was doing the right thing, that he wasn't good enough for me." Charlie mumbled something that sounded like 'he's got that right' and all I could do was glare and continue with my rant. "Being away had nearly killed him as well and he doesn't want to put either of us through that again."

"BELLA, YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED AT EIGHTEEN, I FORBID IT!" I don't remember Charlie ever raising his voice at me, this was definitely a first. I was shocked that he was yelling at me but I was beyond stunned by those three words - I FORBID IT. Those three words made my blood boil.

"Bella, careful you're eyes are starting to tint red," Edward hissed quietly from behind me on the couch.

At this moment, I could care less about my eyes changing color. He had actually forbid me from marrying my true love, was he nuts? "Like you said, I'm eighteen; I can make my own decisions. I love Edward with every fiber of my being and I am going to be marrying him soon whether you like it or not. We were hoping to get your blessing and acceptance but I guess that's not happening."

"...get out..."

Despite my new hearing capabilities I thought I had heard him wrong. "What?" I asked almost shyly.

"GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT!" he stormed away from me and went to his room where he slammed the door behind him.

I stood statue still as Charlie's words sank in. He had just kicked me out. Chilly hands reached around my shoulders and ran up and down my arms trying to comfort me.

"Come on love, let's get some of your things, you're staying at my place. Charlie is too mad right now to deal with and from what I can gather – he's not going to give up any time soon." I nodded and let him lead me up to my room.

I watched numbly as Edward pulled my suitcase and bags from the closet and started to fill them with my belongings. I was still in shock but I managed to compose myself enough to assist Edward in gathering my clothes since he had avoided my underwear drawer. Stubborn virtuous vampire.

I mumbled to him as I pulled out the dainty fabric. "You know, you're allowed to look at my underwear, you will be seeing more then that soon anyways." His head shot up and he stared at me with extremely wide eyes then he turned his attention back to the drawers on my desk. I giggled at his obviously embarrassed attitude.

We finished collecting some of my more important things like clothes and passport then exited the house silently. I headed for my truck and Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're bringing the truck back with you?"

I arched an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "Of course I'm bringing my truck. I can't always ask for rides forever you know," he eyed my beast of a truck skeptically.

"Yes you can!" He voiced his opinion strongly enough but I just couldn't handle being chauffeured around all the time.

I walked up to him and gentle held his cheek with the palm of my hand. "No I can't and you know that." I let my hand fall and I placed my arms behind my back as I took a step away from him. "I'll make you a deal. When my truck dies and I mean really dies, not sabotaged, I'll let you get me a new one. How's that?"

I barely had the last two words out when I was wrapped in a pair of sturdy cold arms. "It's a deal."

"Remember, no tinkering with it or asking someone else to murder it. It has to die on it's own of old age." I stated calmly as I walked toward my truck again.

"Well that shouldn't take too long than," he mumbled under his breath and my head snapped around to glare at him. He hissed and cringed as he realized his mistake, my hearing was superior to his now. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Yes well, make them die quickly," I gave him a passing glare then climbed into my truck and started the loud monstrosity. I heard Edward growl in response to the thing I considered a vehicle. He may not have liked it but I sure did, this was my first set of wheels so of course I loved it.

I pulled away from the house I used to consider home, I still couldn't believe Charlie had kicked me out. I looked in the rear view mirror and noticed the shiny Volvo behind me and Edward's expression was annoyed. He really didn't like having to go slow, I chuckled at the thought that he was probably cussing me out...wait, did Edward cuss?

I pulled onto the Cullens long driveway and heard a loud clank then grinding and knocking coming from my truck, then the unthinkable happened. My Chevy died!

I stared out the windshield in disbelief as the truck coasted to a stop. Edward was by my door before I could fully grasp what had just happened.

"This is the definition of irony isn't it?" I gazed over to Edward with eyes starting to flood.

He looked my truck up and down then glanced at me. "I'll have to admit the irony in this situation is really incredible."

"Maybe I shouldn't have made that deal then my truck would be fine," I leaned my head against the steering wheel and fell apart. Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me out of the driver seat then carried me to the Volvo. He sat me down in the passenger seat and grabbed my hands.

"Just remember, your truck had a long productive life and it was it's time to pass on. Now it can cruise around on cloud like roads with shiny new fenders." I stared at him incredulously. He didn't have to treat me like a toddler, geesh.

"Shut up and get my stuff," I crossed my arms and watched as he gathered my bags from the truck and put them in the back of the Volvo. In a few short seconds we were driving around the Chevy heading for the house again.

Edward didn't even bother to stop in front of the house; he just drove right inside the garage and parked the car. He retrieved my bags then quickly opened the door for me.

"Hey Rosalie, there's a present for you by the highway. Bella's truck just keeled over. Why don't you see what you can do?" I knew Edward was ecstatic about the mishap with my truck and I also knew he could care less if Rosalie could fix it.

"Edward, you don't need to push yourself, I know how you feel about my truck," I stuck my tongue out at him as I entered the house. The second I set foot over the threshold I was trapped within a set of loving arms.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, Alice told us what happened with Charlie. You're staying here, no ifs, ands, maybes or buts." Esme continued to hold me tightly as I saw Alice walk down the stairs looking almost ecstatic.

I spoke to Alice while still being held by Esme. "I thought you couldn't see me anymore?"

She wobbled on the balls of her feet cheerfully. "I can't, but who else would Edward be comforting and kissing," she said with a shrug then walked out the back door. "I fixed up your room already."

"Uh, wait..." Alice quickly left the premises, leaving me to think over her words. Was I really not supposed to sleep in Edward's room?

I glanced at Esme and she merely shrugged then went into the garage humming the tune Edward wrote for her. Edward came out of the garage carrying my bags and nodded his head for me to follow him upstairs, which I gladly obeyed.

"Before you two disappear, I wanted to let you know I was going to call Aro, see if he can lend me a book on immortals."

I shuddered visibly at Carlisle's words. The image of the Volturi leader popped into my head and Edward clutched my hand at sensing my unease. If I could help it I would never return to Volterra or Italy ever again.

"Thank you Carlisle," Edward spoke quickly then tugged on my arm to get my attention. I gazed up into his worried yet smiling topaz eyes and smiled back just before I was pulled up the stairs.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief at seeing some of my prior clothes hanging in Edward's closet. "What, did you think Alice was going to put you in the spare room?"

I cringed as he hit the proverbial nail on the head. "That was how Alice made it sound."

Edward scoffed as he sat me down on the bed. "I let her see a very determined decision of you staying in here."

I smiled loving at him just before I launched myself at him, forcing him onto his back on top of the mattress. I said four little words then attacked his lips, "I'm glad you did."

Those were the last words spoken between us till I was called down to dinner. I was also informed by Carlisle that the conversation with Aro went surprisingly well. He told Aro that I would be changed soon, after the wedding and that he was doing some research to make my transition easier. Aro had agreed immediately to allowing Carlisle to borrow his books, on one condition. Any information or advantages he may gain from his research had to be reported back to Volterra. Of course, there was always a catch when dealing with the Volturi, but we just needed the books to figure out what I was so no information there to report back with.

With seven vampires, several ancient books and a 'human' we should be able to figure out what was going on with my body. As of right now my changes are as follows:

- Resurrection

- Eyes change color to red, purple

- Paler skin

- Invisible to visions

- Stronger

- Smells different

- Thicker blood

- Tougher skin

- Slower heart rate

- Still eats human food

- Better hearing than vampires

- No pain?

- Sleeps

- 26 DNA strands

- No longer aging (immortal)

- Bathroom

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Did anyone see Charlie's reaction to Bella and Edward's news? That poor truck, now what is she supposed to drive? Next up is the dreaded phone call to Renee. Will her reaction be better than Charlie's or worse?

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6: Mood Swings From Hell**

_"I thought Aro was just sending you a book?" Carlisle followed behind and arched his eyebrow curiously at my question. _

_'He is, why?' Carlisle was shocked motionless at seeing the 3'x3' wooden box sitting on the doorstep. "I guess Aro wants to be thorough," he shrugged then went over to the box to inspect its contents. 'Good thing I don't have to sleep.' "We should be able to figure out something about Bella in one of these."_

_He pulled out the first book and flipped through it while reading quickly. "Bella, do you have an obsession for water?" Bella shook her head no. "Okay. Does your hair change color at will?"_


	6. Mood Swings From Hell

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

* * *

_**Previously: **__Those were the last words spoken between us until I was called down to dinner. I was also informed by Carlisle that the conversation with Aro went surprisingly well. He told Aro that I would be changed soon, after the wedding and that he was doing some research to make my transition easier. Aro had agreed immediately to allowing Carlisle to borrow his books, on one condition. Any information or advantages he may gain from his research had to be reported back to Volterra. Of course, there was always a catch when dealing with the Volturi, but we just needed the books to figure out what I was so no information there to report back with._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mood Swings From Hell**

I sat with Bella on the couch in our bedroom as she stared at her cell phone nervously. We had told Charlie about our engagement yesterday, now after a rather restless night for Bella, she had to tell her mom. She had told me time and time again that her mom liked me and was more open minded. After Charlie's reaction, I wasn't so sure.

She took a deep breath then another as she pressed her mother's number. I heard it ring twice then the line picked up. Renee spoke before Bella had even gotten a chance to say hello.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I think she already knows. Bella cringed into my chest and held the phone away from her about a foot.

"I'm guessing Charlie already told you."

"Yes he told me. Are you insane? You're only eighteen, why would you get married now? This is ludicrous – you'll just be getting divorced in a year or two. Did my mistake teach you nothing? And that boy left you once; he'll do it again and again."

I glanced down to look at Bella and her eyes were turning maroon as the plastic of the phone whined quietly. This was not going well.

_'Edward, watch her she's getting angry.'_ I didn't need Jasper to tell me that, I could tell from her eyes.

I was surprised when Bella actually talked calmly. "Hey mom did it ever occur to you that we love each other and that's why we're getting married. So am I also a mistake?"

"No, you're the only good thing that came out of that union. But Edward is the first boy you've liked, at least go shopping before you buy your first choice." Great now she was comparing me to shoes or a car. I cringed when I looked at Bella and noticed her eyes were a bright crimson red now.

"Mom, I called for your blessing not your permission. I am going to marry Edward whether you like it or not because I love him and 'shopping' will never change my mind. Moreover, I'll never make the same mistakes you did because _I'm_ _not you_. I was hoping you'd come to the wedding." Her eyes flickered to a warm amber color when she spoke the last sentence softly.

"Sorry, I can't make it. Its summer and this is the busy season for Phil."

Renee's words rendered me speechless, Bella hadn't even told her when and she shot her down so quickly. Her only child was getting married and she could care less. I couldn't understand her parents.

"Thanks Renee, bye."

I watched as Bella closed her phone then threw it across the room a bit too hard – it shattered upon impact with the far wall. Then the waterworks started. I quickly wrapped her in my arms and held her tightly to my chest, letting her tears soak my t-shirt.

"If you would rather wait for a few more years we can," I spoke tenderly into her hair as I combed my long fingers through it. I felt her head shake under my chin – this girl was full of surprises today.

"It won't do any good. In ten years, I'll look the same as I do now and we'll have to disappear soon anyway. So this is fine, we can disappear without worry," even though her logic made sense she still looked broken hearted.

Both of her parents, for lack of a better word, had disowned her, just because she was getting married. Her mother and father were that dead set against her marrying? My real parents would have been thrilled; hell, my current parents were ecstatic.

Thanks to her increased strength my hold on her tightened. "Maybe you should get your mind off of things for now. Take a step back and think about something else." I nearly fell off the couch when she quickly leapt from my arms and stumbled out the door.

Despite her change, she still wasn't very graceful. I took chase after her and winced when she slide down the last five steps to the second floor. That didn't faze her, she swiftly ran down the hall toward Alice's room. I walked up just as she knocked on the door and Alice replied with a simple 'yes'. Bella didn't walk in but stood outside the door to speak.

"Alice, you have one week to plan a small, quiet, family only wedding for Edward and me. ONE WEEK!" she turned on her heels and smiled up at me then passed me to go downstairs.

One week, she wanted to get married in one week! I was so stunned I almost missed the sheet wrapped pixie coming from her room. "Ewww, Alice, clothes please," I covered my eyes and started to follow Bella.

"Edward, was she serious? How am I supposed to plan a wedding in only a week," her voice was squeaky and she held the sheet tighter to her tiny frame. I simply smirked and shrugged my shoulders then continued to the kitchen. I snickered as Alice retreated into her room while speaking profanely in French.

I walked up behind Bella who was sitting on a bar stool chomping away at a salad. I snaked my arms around her waist and pressed an innocent kiss on her neck. She giggled softly as my lips and breath tickled her neck.

"Are you serious about getting married in a week? You didn't decide this out of spite did you?" I rested my chin on her shoulder and waited for her to finish her last bite of food.

She leaned back into my chest and tilted her head slightly to give me a very loving and genuine smile. "Yes I was serious. No, it wasn't out of spite. Your right, I do need to get my mind off things. What difference does getting married in a week or in a year make? Beside the sexual frustration we'd have to endure."

I chuckled into her hair at realizing her reasoning. I then mumbled quietly into the back of her hair. "Am I going to have to keep my stamina up with her?"

Bella turned back around, placing her back completely against my chest and wiggled her ass into my groin. I groaned and hissed at the pleasurable pain her actions created in me.

"Yes, yes you are my darling fiancé," she smirked then stood up and quickly washed her plate.

My chin dropped to my chest. I had completely forgotten about her superior hearing, again. That was going to be a hard habit to break, no more whispering for only vampire ears. My sweet and lovely fiancé could hear far better than I could now.

I watched as she cleaned and dried her salad plate then put it away. Before I knew it, I was standing behind her with my hands resting on the counter on both sides of her as she turned around with a quiet yip.

She backed up into the counter but I would have nothing of it. In a flash, I leaned my head down and captured her lips in a very searing and passionate kiss. In one weeks time this beautiful, caring, loving creature would be mine for as long as her immortality lasted, and I hope that it matches ours.

Much to my surprise, she hopped on to the counter top not once breaking our lip-lock then she grabbed my hips and positioned me between her legs. She kept a firm hold on my hips and she pressed her lips firmly to mine, not relenting in the slightest. She opened her mouth minutely and I cringed away from her.

"Bella, love, we should do some tests on the effect between your blood and my venom. If you accidentally swallowed some of my venom when we were French kissing and the venom had a bad reaction to your new blood, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I pressed my forehead on hers while I spoke and breathed heavily.

She pressed the palm of her hand to my chest and shoved backwards then hopped off the counter. She grabbed my hand then hauled me into Carlisle's study. The second we walked into the room there was a petri dish shoved in my face.

"Spit," Carlisle was holding the dish just under my chin. _'Sorry son, you brought up a good point.'_

I glared at my father turned doctor and quickly spit some of my venomous saliva on the glass container. Without a word, he took the sample over to a microscope and slid it under the lens then quickly glanced through the eyepiece. He then took a small needle with Bella's blood and injected it into my venom.

"What the?" stated Carlisle with his eye still pressed to the microscope. "Come look and tell me what you see."

I was stunned by what I saw at Carlisle's suggested. The maroon and white confetti dots of Bella's blood were laced with the clearish-yellow of my venom and nothing was happening. When a human is exposed to the venom, it starts to devour the blood immediately taking over completely. However, this, this was a new one for us. My venom was doing absolutely nothing – it was just sitting there as if it had simply been added to more venom. Bella's blood had made my vampire venom inert.

I stepped away from the microscope in shock. "My venom has no effect," my voice was shaky. In all my time spent at medical school, I had never seen a humans' blood act this way to potent toxins.

Carlisle rushed to the scope, took out a clean petri dish, and repeated the process with his own venom. He became very silent as he gazed through the microscope. "So it is true. Our venom has no effect on her."

I looked at Carlisle then over to Bella. Her face remained stiff for a moment then a smile slowly made its way across her face. I could literally see the wheels working inside her head.

"So Edward doesn't have to worry about French kissing me or his venom getting into my system," Bella whispered quietly then her eyes shot to me and her eyes started to turn blue then purple as she walked slowly towards me.

"Mails here, mails here…Carlisle you have a package," chimed the little fairy from the doorway.

Bella frowned when I took her hand and led her out the door for the living room. We both stopped suddenly at seeing what Carlisle's package was.

"I thought Aro was just sending you _a_ book?" Carlisle followed behind and arched his eyebrow curiously at my question.

_'He is, why?' _Carlisle was shocked motionless at seeing the 3'x3' wooden box sitting on the doorstep. "I guess Aro wants to be thorough," he shrugged then went over to the box to inspect its contents._ 'Good thing I don't have to sleep.'_ "We should be able to figure out something about Bella in one of these."

He pulled out the first book and flipped through it while reading quickly. "Bella, do you have an obsession for water?" Bella shook her head no. "Okay. Does your hair change color at will?"

Bella blinked at him in surprise then looked like she was concentrating. "Is my hair blond?" I smirked and shook my head; thank goodness she wasn't a blond. "Than no I can't."

He hummed then went back to his reading. We waited with the family for a few more minutes in silence when Carlisle spoke up again. "What about singing, can you sing?" She nodded. "Have you ever incapacitated or hurt anyone?"

"No," she answered rather quickly, the question had obviously surprised and unnerved her.

"We'll leave you to your reading. If you need anything just ask." Carlisle nodded while keeping his eyes in the book then I quickly whisked my future bride up to our room.

We sat on the bed and I wrapped her small form in my embrace. I started to think over the size of that box downstairs. Had Aro sent Carlisle every single book on immortals in his library? He must be eager to learn something if he got it here so quickly.

"Do you think we'll really learn what I am?" Bella's question stirred me from my reverie about Aro and the box.

I moved her on to my lap and she rested her head on my chest. "Of course we'll find out what you are. Did you not see the size of that box? There are probably hundreds of books in that thing and there _will_ be something of importance. Think positively or I won't kiss you."

I said either the wrong thing or the right one. Before I could process the events, I was laying on my back with Bella straddling my hips and biting her lower lip adorably.

"So you won't kiss me if I don't think positively is that right," she started to run one hand over my chest seductively while the other came up to caress my face, her fingers dancing softly over my lips. She was tempting me that was for sure.

I inhaled sharply at her touch and the sensations they were creating within me. "Are you looking on the bright side yet?" please say yes, so I could cease her actions with my mouth. Telling her I wouldn't kiss her had probably been more torturous for me than for her, and I said that only minute ago.

She wiggled her behind slightly and I hissed due to the pressure it was causing on my groin. "Looks like I'm not the only one looking on the_ up _side of things."

I sneered at her comment and gripped her hips tightly so she couldn't wiggle. "Yes well, that just proves how attractive you are to me. No one else could _ever_ get the same reaction out of me. And I hate to admit it but some have tried – frequently."

Bella leaned her face closer to mine then kissed each of my cheeks sweetly. "Good to know, dear husband-to-be. Be prepared to use that reaction in a week."

She flashed a wicked smile then took over where her fingers had been touching. She quickly took advantage of my lips and pressed most of here tender body onto me. I reached up and let my hands wander delicately up and down her spine, tickling around her ribs, enjoying the feel of her without the worry of killing her.

"Hey Bella, are your fingernails growing unusually fast?" we heard Carlisle ask from downstairs and it put a stop to the current mood, which was probably a good thing.

Bella sighed unhappily then looked at her fingers. "No, they're normal." it sounded like Carlisle hit his head with the book and grunted in frustration.

Bella rested her cheek on my chest and I hugged her to me. "How many different possibilities are there among immortals anyway?"

I chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm guessing a lot considering the size of that box." She sighed then started laughing against my chest then moved her arms to lay relaxed on top of me then placed her chin on her arm.

She looked deeply into my amber eyes and her chocolate brown orbs started to tint blue. "With everything I've put you through I'm surprised you still want me around. I love you so very much, much more than I thought was possible."

Did she honestly think that her dying or her dad kicking her out would make me feel any different about her? "Despite what you have put us all through these last few days I will always want you around and now we have our eternity. Never, ever second-guess my feelings for you. I'll love you forever and always." I kisses her forehead then both cheeks and whipped away two small tears that fell from her eyes.

"Thank you, I-"

"BELLA, DINNER!" the big brother bear of the family hollered loudly and Bella covered her now sensitive ears.

"Damn it Emmett, you don't need to yell remember!" Bella replied with an angry yet quiet tone.

"Oh right, forgot, sorry."

Bella groaned at Emmett's forgetfulness. "I thought vampires are supposed to have perfect memory."

I chuckled quietly. "We do but we are habitual creatures and it's very difficult to break out of that. As you've noticed with me, we're used to how you were less than a week ago, that's a pattern that will take a while to rework."

Bella half-nodded half shook her head in understanding. "You're forgiven Emmett."

"THA-nk you Bella," I then heard Emmett hiss from downstairs.

We both laughed at his almost oops and the quick correction of it. Yep, with all the changes to Bella, there were going to be a lot of things that were going to be a difficult routine to crack. At least there was one habit I didn't have to change and that was my loving this intriguing, confusing, self-sacrificing creature laughing on top of me.

A loud rumbling sound interrupted our laughter. "I guess that's our cue to feed you than."

She giggled then frowned at me. "It's Emmett's fault for mentioning food."

I couldn't help but snicker at her pouting face, she was making me laugh too much today. I quickly scooped her up in my arms and whisked her downstairs to the kitchen and her waiting grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup.

We sat in silence and I watched as Bella ate her food. If she is truly an immortal and she still needs food I would have to get used to the smells. Maybe I'll learn to cook for her as well, something better than a sandwich or something from a can.

"Hey Bella," sang the pixie that came dancing into the room. "We're going to have company tomorrow. Guess who?" Bella stared at her blankly. "I'll give you a hint. Tomorrow goes totally blank."

Well that narrowed it down and since only a few would even think about visiting here that narrowed the possibilities even further. I looked at Bella and she looked at me then we said the exact same thing in unison.

"Jacob."

With seven vampires, several ancient books, a wolf and a 'human' we should be able to figure out what was going on with her body. As of right now, her changes are as follows:

- Resurrection

- Eyes change color to red, purple

- Paler skin

- Invisible to visions

- Stronger

- Smells different

- Thicker blood

- Tougher skin

- Slower heart rate

- Still eats human food

- Better hearing than vampires

- No pain?

- Sleeps

- 26 DNA strands

- No longer aging (immortal)

- Bathroom

- Agility same (not graceful)

- Venom inert

It was becoming a rather long list and something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't finished yet.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**

Do any of you think Charlie and Renee were a bit too dramatic? I know parents should be happy about their only child tying the knot but I wanted to get across their standing about marrying too early.

What will happen when Jacob shows up? What about Bella's mode of transportation, she did make a deal with Edward did she not? How many people think Alice will actually listen to Bella and arrange a small wedding?

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 7: Changes**

_"OW, that hurt!" he stated, seriously pained as he rubbed his chest where I had hit him. "Did I scare you?"_

_I glared menacingly at him. "Only a little but that was mean. If it wasn't for your smell I might have done some real damage to you."_

_"My smell? Are you saying I stink?" he arched an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched faintly. _

_He may have been teasing me but I didn't think his childishness was very funny. "Yes Edward. If you think the smell of nature, spices and vanilla stinks, then yes you do." his eyes narrowed at me and seemed to pick up a mischievous sparkle. _

_"Vanilla?" he arched his eyebrow again._


	7. Changes

**I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.**

_**Previously: **__"Hey Bella," sang the pixie that came dancing into the room. "We're going to have company tomorrow. Guess who?" Bella stared at her blankly. "I'll give you a hint. Tomorrow goes totally blank."_

_Well that narrowed it down and since only a few would even think about visiting here that narrowed the possibilities even further. I looked at Bella and she looked at me and we said the exact same thing in unison._

_"Jacob."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Changes**

After dinner, Edward whisked me away back upstairs to our room. He quickly deposited me on the bed then leapt for his stereo and started the music. As he stalked toward me, I climbed off the bed and backed up to the bathroom door, all the while keeping my eyes on the predator in front of me.

He sighed and his once dark eyes immediately shifted to his usual rich golden brown. "Human moment?"

I stepped closer to the bathroom with a mischievous grin. "I'm not human remember?"

Edward growled at my little reminder then took another step toward me. "Human-like moment than?"

"Yeah, that." he sprang for me at human-like speed and I dashed into the bathroom and shut the door on him, giggling in the process. "I'll be out in a bit." I heard a very loud animalistic growl and then tapping on the door. "Be patient, I'll be out after my shower you big baby."

I heard another growl and everyone downstairs bursting into laughter. I showered as quickly as I was capable without slipping on the tile floor then finished my nightly ritual at a new personal record.

I emerged from the bathroom into a dimly lit bedroom. The minimal light wasn't a problem for me anymore but I swiftly scanned the room but found no Edward, that was really odd for him. "Ed-"

Strong arms spanned around my waist and I was sent flying onto the bed, tucked firmly against a slab of marble. If it weren't for the smell of nature, spices and a hint of vanilla I would have freaked out. I rolled over onto my side slightly and smacked my assailant in the chest. "DAMN IT EDWARD!"

"OW, that hurt!" he stated, seriously pained as he rubbed his chest where I had hit him. "Did I scare you?"

I glared menacingly at him. "Only a little but that was mean. If it wasn't for your smell I might have done some real damage to you."

"My smell? Are you saying I stink?" he arched an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched faintly.

He may have been teasing me but I didn't think his childishness was very funny. "Yes Edward. If you think the smell of nature, spices and vanilla stinks, then yes you do." his eyes narrowed at me and seemed to pick up a mischievous sparkle.

"Vanilla?" he arched his eyebrow again.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's the only thing I can compare your certain aroma to. Alice smells like oranges, Jasper is like sandalwood, Emmett like leather, Rose is kind of like honey and roses, Esme remind me of lilacs and Carlisle is definitely chocolate."

"Normal humans can't detect the personal scents we emit."

"Well I'm not normal remember and I can detect it, so nuuu-" I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to squirm away. His fingers tightened and wiggled on my ribcage, causing me to giggle slightly.

"Not normal is an understatement," his fingers started to play my ribs like the piano and he soon had me in tears from laughing so hard. "Carlisle, add cries, heightened sense of smell and ticklish to that list of yours."

I smacked him in the chest softly and glared at him once my laughter finally subsided. "Be nice, or I can be really cruel to you."

Both of his eyebrows shot up this time and a smile fought for dominance of his lips. "Really?"

Before he could blink, I had him lying on his back facing the ceiling and I was positioned precariously on his groin staring down at him. "We have another two days till we're married, it wouldn't be very hard to torture you till then," to emphasis my point I rocked my hips firmly against his rapidly growing manhood.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from giggling as I watched his eyes roll to the back of his head and his hands twitched in midair above my hips.

He must have thought a little role reversal was in order and before I could blink this time, he had flipped us around so I was lying on my back on the mattress. I blinked a few times out of shock then gazed up at his evil but charming smirk just before he pressed his hips down to meet mine. I bit my lip again to stifle the groan I felt climbing up my throat.

"Now, who is the torturer and who is the torturee," his smirk widened as he ground his hip into me again.

I bit down on my bottom lip as hard as I could, to the point that I tasted something odd in my mouth. "Tsk tsk tsk, you're not allowed to draw your own blood you know."

He leaned down and pulled my lips with his own, successfully halting the malice I was doing. I had expected him to pull away quickly once he tasted the blood from my lip but I had not expected him to deepen the kiss or plunge his tongue inside my mouth.

I flinched for a second, shocked that he had actually took the initiative and deepened our intimacy. His hands started to ghost around my rib cage as his lips continued to assault mine possessively.

After a good ten minutes or so of heavy making out and viceroys petting he finally broke away from my lips and started to tease my neck with his tongue.

"Not only your scent has changed but so has your blood," he whispered softly just before sucking viciously on my neck.

My blood has changed, in a good or bad way?

"Alright Edward, stop making out with the air and let Bella get some sleep!"

Air? Oh right, Alice can't see me visually in her visions anymore. To her it probably looks like Edward is kissing a pillow or nothing at all. I couldn't restrain the chuckle that started in my throat and grew to a full out laughing fit.

Edward leaned back to give me room for my hysterics. The mental image I had was that of a naive teen boy practicing kissing with a pillow or his hand and it was just too funny.

After about three minutes of laughter, Edward climbed off me and lay down on the bed on his back and stared at the ceiling, a look of being totally alone on his face.

"Ah, do you not like the idea of making out with nothing?" I gave him a pouty face and leaned my cheek on his shoulder. I then remembered something he had mentioned earlier and I leaned up to look at him. "What did you mean my blood was different?"

Edward kept his face train on the ceiling but his eyes glanced to me briefly. "I could taste your blood when you bit your lip too hard. It didn't really taste like blood. Just a hint of what human blood is like, the sweetness is still there but something else was more definite." he turned his head to look at me straight on. "I'm not sure how to describe it. It was rich and made me remember maple syrup or honey from when I was human. It was filling, as if I has consumed an entire herd within a tiny drop of your blood."

I stared at him in disbelief. My blood was like that now? But it didn't sing to him anymore like it used to so that's a good thing. On the other hand, it still tasted good to him. "I don't have to worry about you draining me still do I?"

He chuckled into my neck then kissed it gently. "No you don't. I'll admit it tastes good but it's not a necessity to me like others. Kind of like if you drank soda pop, it tastes good and all but what your body needs is water."

"So my blood is like soda now! Great mosquitoes are going to love me..." I rolled my eyes at my realization.

"There's a mosquito right here that already loves you and I'll leave your blood intact." Edward chuckled again then his face went grime as he hissed.

I pulled back slightly to look at him, stunned by his sudden change in mood.

"Sorry, Alice is screaming in my head to let you sleep," he glared toward the door and I swiftly slipped between the covers. Edward pouted as I made myself comfortable between him and the blankets. "Does this mean you're going to sleep?"

I copied his pout and batted my eyelashes for good measure. "We do have company visiting tomorrow and I should get my beauty sleep."

I wiggled myself down into the bed further, pinning myself between Edward's arms and legs then smiled at him sweetly. Edward glared wickedly at me.

"I don't consider the mutt company nor do you need your beauty sleep," he started to place feather light kisses all over my face and neck. "Every inch of you is already beautiful, you don't need to improve on a thing."

"I think your bias."

He chuckled quietly as he gave me a surprisingly chaste and short kiss. "I thought you were beautiful from the moment I saw you in the cafeteria and I didn't even know who you were," he ground his hips into mine one more time and kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep you little seductress."

Before he could roll off me, I leaned up and fully captured his lips in a hungry kiss then ended it just as he was starting to reciprocate. He growled when I pulled back and lay down to sleep.

"You better be nice or you'll be sorry come our honeymoon," he sneered then lounged on his back.

I quickly maneuvered myself to use his chest as a pillow and I delicately danced my fingers over his chest. I lay there silently, thinking about his words. I thought I was being nice, what did he mean by I'd be sorry? Would he punish me, maybe withhold intimacy, or maybe tease me during the whole trip?

My hand was snatched up in his, halting my fingers from continuing their little play. "Stop teasing and go to sleep!" he whispered through clenched teeth.

I leaned up and pecked his cheek briefly then followed his order and once I found a comfortable position, I was out like a light.

The next morning I found my face being lavished with kisses while Edward was barely whispering my name between each one. I tried desperately to fain sleep but the second his lips touched my neck I gave myself away with a loud gasp.

"Morning love," Edward whispered before placing another lingering kiss to my jugular.

"Morning to you too," I leaned up and kissed his neck in return and he gasped as loudly as I did.

"I have good news, bad news and worst news. What do you want first?"

I lay in the comfortable embrace of his arms as I deliberated over my choices. "Good, bad then worst."

He sighed before giving the news. "The good is it's one more day closer to our wedding," he kissed my lips tenderly. "The bad news is Rose wants to talk to you about your truck and the worst news is the mutt will be here in an hour."

I smacked him in the chest gently and climbed out of bed. "Be nice, he's still one of my best friends."

I quickly disappeared into the bathroom to do my morning routine and emerged, heading straight for my dresser to change, stripping off clothes as I went.

"HEY, what are you doing? Stop stripping!" Edward spun around away from me and covered his eyes.

I couldn't help but tease him a little and I turned to face him, seeing only his back. I held my arms up and scanned my body. I only had on a pair of black lace bikini underwear and nothing else since I try not to wear my bra to bed in case there was a miracle and Edward decided to feel me up.

"What's wrong Edward? You'll be seeing me like this in less than one week anyway, why not practice," I asked innocently enough.

Edward spun around and froze when he saw me in only a pair of underwear. Much to my dismay, he snapped his eyes shut and bolted for the door. "No amount of practicing can prepare me for the sight of your...luscious naked body," he groaned then flashed out the door.

I giggled softly as I dressed for the day. "Poor virtuous virginal vampire can't even handle seeing his fiancé naked. Hope he doesn't have a heart attack on the honeymoon," I mumbled half to myself-half to the vampire in question downstairs. I was pleased when I heard some booming laughter and an unhappy groan as I left the bedroom and headed downstairs to find Rosalie.

As always, I found her in the garage staring at my truck. She tilted her head to look at me then she sighed heavily.

"What is it? That sigh didn't sound very good." my eyes darted between my truck and my future sister-in-law.

"To be honest, it's not. Your truck is D.E.A.D. The motor is shot, several wires are fried, basicly it would be cheaper to buy you a new car than to repair this," she pointed with her thumb to my newly retired vehicle.

_"YES!"_

I glared at the whisper that came from the living room. "SHUT UP EDWARD!" I leaned close to Rose so I could whisper my question. "Edward didn't bribe you to destroy it or lie did he?"

"I seriously doubt he could get me anything I couldn't get for myself, so no, he didn't bribe, blackmail, or even ask. I'm sorry but your truck has finally died of old age," she walked over to her toolbox and started to rifle around inside, that was my cue to leave.

To be honest, I was a bit surprised Rosalie hadn't warmed up to me yet, now that the whole changing into a vampire wasn't an issue anymore. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion to myself and headed inside.

The second I was through the doors, I was assaulted by the aroma of French toast and bacon and I stumbled into the kitchen as quickly as I could. I plopped myself down at a seat at the bar and ogled the bronze haired god behind the counter, frying pan in hand. A random thought struck me and I giggled.

"What?" Edward asked as he slid the bread onto my plate and I hastily spread butter and dowsed it with syrup that was already waiting for me.

I licked my lips while I cut into the delicious looking breakfast. "I just had a thought on something to buy for you."

"Really? Is it something you can purchase in Seattle?" I eyed him curiously, as I bit into the delectable food.

I nodded and moaned at the splendor that he had made me. "Is there anything you can't do? Besides reading my mind."

He stood staring at me with a very thoughtful expression. After almost a minute of him thinking and watching me eat, he rounded the counter and leaned in close to my face. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked away a drop of syrup that was on my upper lip. I immediately felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yum, and there is something I can't do. I can't resist you in any way."

I had the immense urge to forget about breakfast and just jump his bones but that idea was squashed when the rumbling of a motor bike turned off the highway onto gravel.

I moaned unhappily and Edward's eyes narrowed. "No, not you, Jake is almost here, he just pulled off the highway."

He pulled away and groaned as he went about washing up dishes. About a minute later there was a knock on the door, Alice answered it and then Jake joined us in the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, just heard you were kicked out, what for?" he snatched a whole piece of toast off my plate and I growled at him. "Wow, this is really good."

"Edward made it, thank him. And I was kicked out because I got engaged," I nonchalantly started eating my last piece of French toast.

Jake choked on a bite then cleared his throat. "He kicked you out for that!"

I nodded simply then swallowed my bite. "Charlie and Renee have never been fans of marrying earlier than thirty but I never expected to be evicted over it."

"WOW, I never would have pegged Charlie for doing something like that. Any who, any news on why your alive again?" he shoves the rest of his stolen French toast into his mouth and awaited my answer while he chewed.

I finished what was in my plate and Edward took it away and washed it. "Some, we still don't know what exactly happened or what that makes me. All we do know is I appear human in every sense of the word except my cells have stopped aging and my senses are enhanced."

We waited for a while and let Jake think about what I had told him. He had a very thoughtful expression for a long time then his eyes grew wide as Frisbees.

"Does that mean you're immortal?" his voice was an octave higher than normal as he pointed at me with raised eyebrows that reached to the ceiling.

I tilted my head back and forth on my shoulders in a bored fashion, "that's the jist of it."

"Damn...so you're engaged to a vampire, you're best friends with a werewolf and now your some kind of immortal yourself. What next, you're going to give birth to a fairy or some other type of half vampire - half whatever thing. Dang girl, you really can't stick to normal can you?" he chuckled lightly at his rhetorical question.

"Oh shut up, she's still Bella in every way, down to her clumsiness," I turned away from Edward for his snide remark.

"Thank you for pointing out my incurable faults," I kept my eyes averted from Edward as he kissed my neck. I heard him mumble 'I love you' sensually against my skin and I involuntarily shivered, I felt a grin press in to my neck.

"Oh, where's the Chevy?" he asked innocently and looked around the corner to the wall of windows and scanned for my truck.

I cringed at the memory of the night it died. It was a good truck that got me from point A to point B. I love my truck despite what Edward said about it.

"The day Bella was evicted, her truck ceased to function," Edward told him simply but I could detect a hint of glee in the tone of his voice.

"What it died or it just needs fixed?" Jacob asked eagerly.

I sighed heavily and shook my head slowly. "Rose is a car aficionado. She says it would be cheaper just to buy a brand new car than to fix the truck."

Jake's eyes were wide and his face was sad. "Wow, what did you do to it?"

It wasn't actually a question so I didn't answer, I just glared at him. Jake let out a heavy sigh while he was crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's a good idea Jake," I turned toward Edward, curious about his sudden statement. The look on his face was cheerful and hopeful. "Jake was a bit surprised that we hadn't found out what you are yet and started thinking about the tribe legends."

The Quileute legends? Well they did have stories about the cold ones, maybe they would have a story regarding something like me. We were having difficulties looking in Aro's collection so maybe, just maybe there was something the natives knew that the vampires didn't.

"Why don't you go talk to Carlisle, compare notes and see what you learn together. Right now, we have to go to Seattle," Edward grabbed my wrist and hauled me up and toward the garage, leaving Jacob to stare after us confusedly.

"Seattle, why?"

"I need to get something," he said with a grin that made me slightly nervous.

I groaned quietly as I slipped into the Volvo. "Fine but can we stop by Bed, Bath and Beyond?"

"Sure but what do you need?" he eyed me as he got in the car and started it. I winked at him as he pulled out of the garage and started down the road. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope," I responded quickly and the P popped loudly in the enclosed car. He scowled at me from the corner of his eye and I remained firm on keeping my little secret.

The drive to Seattle was quiet and serene. We enjoyed the silence and relished in each other's presence while we held hands tightly. Thanks to Edward's pension for speed, we made it to the large metropolis in just over an hour.

He stopped in the parking lot of the store I requested and started to climb out. I shot my hand out immediately to halt his progress and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be back in a minute and it's a surprise remember," Edward reclined in his seat with a loud annoyed huff.

I peck him on the cheek and sprang from the car then sprinted into the store. I had the item found and purchased within three minutes and I headed back to the Volvo, with a smile while I swung the bag back and forth.

After I climbed into my seat, I placed the bag under the cushion and Edward scowled at me as he started the car and pulled out of the lot on to the main road.

"So where are we going?"

Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye then smirked. "It's a surprise..." I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled crookedly.

About ten minutes later he stopped the car in front of an enormous warehouse. What business could he have here?

"Well, come on," he got out of the Volvo and rounded the car to help me out. I exited the car and he clasped my hand and pulled me toward the warehouse door.

He entered a security code of at least twenty numbers into the keypad at the door and it unlocked. Edward pulled me inside the dark room and placed me so my back was against his chest.

"Pick any one you want. Think of it as a wedding present from me to you," he kissed my neck a couple of times then I heard a loud click and was momentarily blinded.

I blinked painfully as my eyes adjusted to the light. I was rendered speechless as I gazed around the oversized warehouse that housed several pristine, shiny and fancy cars.

"How many cars are in here? Are they all yours?" The words flew from my mouth faster than I thought possible.

"At last count, 32 and yes they're all mine," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

I walked up to the nearest car and ran my palm over the smooth black hood. I eyed the car and spun around quickly as recognition hit me. "This looks like the car from Gone in 60 Seconds."

"Well it is a 67' Shelby Mustang 500GT but it isn't Eleanor I'm sad to say," his eyes were filled with dread as I ogled the car. It was plainly written on his face that this car was unavailable despite what he said.

I couldn't in good conscious select a Ford since I had loved my Chevy so much till the day it died. I smirked when he let out a sigh of relief when I meandered around the cars.

Speechless was an understatement! There were cars of all types, colors and years. The two things they had in common were they were pre-2006 and looked incredibly fast.

Firebird, Camaro, Mustang, Supra, Charger, Corolla...you name it, he had at least one. I scanned over each car carefully, determining if it was right for me.

I eyed the silver mustang and the black Camaro, searching them both over and even sitting in them to get a feel for them both. I was torn between those two cars and I eyed them severely.

If my poor Chevy truck hadn't of died I wouldn't have to deal with this decision right now. My eyes nearly popped from the sockets as I realized I had just subconsciously made my decision.

I walked over and hugged the roof of the black car. "I made up my mind - this one."

Edward sighed heavily, whether it was from relief or annoyance, I wasn't sure. Without a word, he pulled out his cell phone, hit a few buttons then placed it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen. I would like to add a 1969 Chevrolet Yenko Camaro to our policy..." more words were said and a long string of numbers followed.

While Edward dealt with the insurance company, I rounded the black car that was now mine. I climbed into the driver seat and gripped the steering wheel, enjoying the feel of the seat and the wheel in my hands.

I saw Edward from the corner of my eye as he walked over to a large metal box on the wall and pulled several things from it. He then walked over and pushed a button and the large doors started to roll up toward the ceiling.

I rested against the steering wheel and followed Edward with my eyes as he walked around the warehouse. He hopped into a reddish car up front, started it then pulled it outside. He returned and moved a grey supra that was right in front of me then did the same.

Edward then casually strolled toward me and leaned over, dangling a set of keys in front of me. "Would you like to drive your new car home or should we tow-"

I snatched the keys from his hands before he could finish his question. I thrust the key into the ignition and turned it over before I could blink. It roared to life loudly but sounded better than my truck. My truck reminded me of a sickly mountain goat. This car, my new Camaro, sounded like a prideful, roaring lion.

I carefully drove it out of the warehouse, mindful of the other cars on both sides of me. Once outside I sat in my car reveling in the roar of the engine, the vibrations around me and the feel of the seat that seemed to hug me comfortably.

A soft tapping on the window pulled me from reverie. I glanced over and smiled at Edward. "Ready to go when you are."

I smirked and revved the engine causing Edward to return my smirk and run back toward the Volvo. I didn't even wait for him to join me in his car, I slowly pulled the Camaro onto the desolate back road and turned toward home.

Being back on the road, free to control where I drove and how fast was freeing, I was back in my own peaceful world again. Having a police chief as a father had unfortunately made my law abiding driving skills habitual, something I knew Edward would enjoy helping to break that habit. In fact, at this precise moment I saw Edward in the rearview mirror scowling at me, obviously annoyed at having to do a measly 65 mph down the highway, well tough!

An hour and a half later, we pulled up in front of our house and I stayed seated in the driver seat, reveling in my new car. Edward walked up and opened my door like he always did and before he could blink I had released my seatbelt and sprang at him.

I peppered kiss after kiss all over his face while mumbling thank you in between each word. His arms reached around my back and pulled me tightly against his chest.

"Whoa, he gave you the Yenko?" Emmett walked around the front of the car, his golden eyes enormous with shock. "I thought maybe the 'Cuda or the Charger, but never the Yenko, or the 'Stang for that matter."

I hugged Edward tightly as I gazed at Emmett nonchalantly. "Actually Em, he told me to choose. I did notice his hesitation when I looked at the 'Eleanor' car but I decided to stick with what I knew."

He looked at me bewildered expression. "Huh?"

"What she means is the make. Her last rig was a Chevy so she decided to drive another Chevy," Rosalie explained as she walked up behind her husband and started to trail her fingers delicately over the hood of my car. A smile that spoke of love and longing graced her face, it was odd for me to witness. "Excellent choice!"

She patted me on the shoulder then turned and went back in to the garage. "Who is she and what have they done with Rosalie?" I whispered to Edward as she entered the building. He too looked shocked and merely shrugged.

With seven vampires, several ancient books, a wolf and a 'human' we should be able to figure out what was going on with my body. As of right now, my changes are as follows:

- Resurrection

- Eyes change color to red, purple

- Paler skin

- Invisible to visions

- Stronger

- Smells different

- Thicker blood

- Tougher skin

- Slower heart rate

- Still eats human food

- Better hearing than vampires

- No pain?

- Sleeps

- 26 DNA strands

- No longer aging (immortal)

- Bathroom

- Agility same (not graceful)

- Venom inert

It was becoming a rather long list and something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't finished yet.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**

So how do you like Bella's choice in a new car, does it suit her? I researched for a week trying to find the right kind of car for her. For some reason I can't picture Edward owning a truck, that's an Emmett thing.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 8: A Forever Kind of Promise**

'Don't worry. I packed up some of the food for Bella to take along during the honeymoon.' _Alice thought as she danced across the room to the stereo and started the music. She then lunged back over to us, camera in hand and started snapping away. "Alright you two, start dancing."_

"_Why doesn't she just get a camcorder?" Bella whispered into my neck as I twirled her around on the floor. I rolled my eyes and shook my head from side to side._

"_Because I like the effect of a camera and you can't make a scrapbook with videotapes," snapped Alice as she continued to prance around taking picture after picture._

_I leaned my head back down and placed a gentle kiss on her neck then tugged on her ear lobe with my lips before I whispered quietly in to her ear. "One hour…one hour then we can leave for our honeymoon." Bella's knees seemed to buckle at the slight breath of air I blew over her ear. One hour was too long._


	8. A Forever Kind of Promise

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

There is an OS I wrote that was originally this chapter but I changed things around to fit the contest and to not give away the story. Remember there are pics for this chapter on my profile.

I'm going to mark lemonade scenes with the following **o0o***o0o**. I have a good friend that wants to read my stories but the smut turns her away. Please understand.

Sorry it may have seemed that I have forgot my stories lately but please know they are never far from my mind. At the end of July my husband said he wants a divorce and to be with this other woman, after only being reunited with her for less than a month. Since then my life has been an up and down spiral of emotion. I've postponed writing very much at once so my RL wouldn't cross over into my fic life. I hope everyone understands.

* * *

_**Previously: **__"What she means is the make. Her last rig was a Chevy so she decided to drive another Chevy," Rosalie explained as she walked up behind her husband and started to trail her fingers delicately over the hood of my car. A smile that spoke of love and longing graced her face, it was odd for me to witness. "Excellent choice!"_

_She patted me on the shoulder then turned and went back in to the garage. "Who is she and have they done with Rosalie?" I whispered to Edward as she entered the building. He too looked shocked and merely shrugged._

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Forever Kind of Promise**

My brothers and father had to reassure me that no matter how many times they married their wives, each and every time they were as nervous as the first time. Sure, I was nervous but more so was the feeling of utter disbelief, disbelieving that such a sweet, tender and innocent creature wanted to give me everything that she was, is and will be.

She was my future and despite not knowing what that future held, for once I was excited at the unknown, as long as I was with Bella, who cares what the future throws at us.

I stood gazing at myself in the tall, full-length mirror that Alice had loaned me just for this occasion. Alice had done a disturbingly great job at blocking me from her mind and any plans regarding the wedding. I was shocked when she had told me it was fairly casual. Upon entering my room and seeing the set of clothes on the bed, I rolled my eyes. Casual, yet she still picks out my clothes.

The clothes looked as if they were for a beach wedding, black khakis, long sleeved button down white shirt, and black loafers. For Alice, it was considered very casual.

"You ready bro?" Emmett asked from his reclined position against my doorway, I thought I closed that.

I glared at him via the mirror as I did up the last few buttons. "Are you ever ready when you're about to marry Rosalie? Oh wait, I'm sure after twenty times you have nerves of steel."

"Touchy, I was just asking because Bella sent me to check on you, she thought you might get cold feet and she doesn't trust Alice at the moment."

Bella didn't trust Alice, what in the world happened? She probably thought Alice would tell her everything was fine even if wasn't just so the wedding would happen, but who knew with those two. I stared at Emmett, confused by his words, trying to figure out the meaning behind them.

'_Maybe its Bella that has cold feet…nah, she would never duck out,' _I glared at Emmett for his cruel thought.

Of course, she wouldn't leave me at the altar; it was her idea in the first place. After we had told Renée and Charlie that we were engaged, they both exploded, disowning Bella and calling her irresponsible. I knew her ordering Alice to plan a wedding in a week was just out of spite but she seemed like a girl on a mission, and frankly…I was a little scared. As she had said – what difference is it if we get married in a week or a year we still loved each other. I wasn't about to argue, I've wanted to marry her since the first moment I realized I was in love with her – so it's been awhile. If she wanted to get married now, who was I to say no?

"Hello? Earth to Edward," I flinched when Emmett practically shouted at me. "Dreaming about your bride already? You'll see her in about thirty minutes."

The sigh that left me had him chuckling as he left the room. _'Thirty minutes too long is it, excited to start the honeymoon huh?'_

Why is it he always makes me wish I had something to throw at him? He was right though, thirty minutes felt like a lifetime until I could call her my wife. I attempted to focus on other things, such as where we would be going for our honeymoon, what would be my first move, how I would remove her dress…NOT HELPING! A growl rumbled up my throat but it was cut off by my annoying brother appearing in my doorway again, humming the 'here comes the bride' song.

'_Well, come on old man…let's get you to the altar.'_

A book, a rock, a car…anything I could use to shut him up! I quickly followed Emmett out the door, snarling as he continued to hum to himself in his head. I'm so going to do this to him at his next wedding. I was nervous enough as it is, I definitely didn't need his help.

"Why couldn't Jasper have picked me up?" I asked irritatingly.

"Because he's helping Alice finishing things up," he replied coolly and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Hands in his pockets and with a carefree step, I followed Emmett from the house. I looked around and saw nothing that would indicate a small private wedding and the sky was rapidly becoming dark. Emmett continued around the corner of the house and headed toward the thick tree line.

Several feet in, I saw little glasses in a line; each one had a small flame flickering inside from a candle. They looked as if they made up a path and Emmett was following it unceremoniously, still humming. With each candle I passed and each step I took, my nervousness increased, soon I would be a married man…finally.

The candles stretched in to the forest another twenty feet and led right up to a small gazebo. I had completely forgotten about the gazebo seeing as I had no use for it. It was nearly seventy years ago, before we had bought the house here in Forks. They built it using thick logs as the support columns, the seats, rails and roof was constructed using thick branches and scrap wood. It was entirely rustic and melted into the forest; it was a perfect setting for a private ceremony.

The gazebo was made even more stunning by the small white lights that dangled around the edge and equally small white flowers that littered the ground and railings. The beauty of the decorations accentuated its rustic charm and it rendered me speechless.

I stepped to the center of the gazebo and gazed around, everything was perfect, and all we needed now was the minister and the bride. Emmett took a seat on one of the benches and then Jasper joined him shortly after, both grinned sheepishly and blocking their minds from me with images of their naked significant other. Both were dressed much the same way as I was but their khakis were tan while mine were black. Then my nose suddenly wrinkled up at a new and odiferous scent.

"Yo, Edward." I spun toward the entrance of the gazebo just in time to see two large Quileute boys emerge from the trees, clad in only jean cutoffs. "Sorry, it's only the two of us. No one else wanted to come but they send their best." The younger boy smiled apologetically as he scratched embarrassingly at his cheek.

"It's alright Seth, at least you and Jacob made it," I patted him on the shoulder as I tried to ease his discomfort.

"So where is the bride?" Jacob asked maliciously. _'I still can't believe she's willingly marrying a corpse.'_ I growled viciously at his hateful thought and Jacob arched an eyebrow in annoyance. _'Oh stop it. You got the girl didn't you?'_

I couldn't argue with that one. I opened my mouth to reply but before any words could come out Seth jumped over and took a seat next to Jasper. I couldn't help but smile at the young pup's antics. When Jacob walked over and took a seat on the opposite side of the gazebo, I couldn't say I was surprised.

While I glared at the boy I once considered a rival for Bella's affection, Rosalie and Esme walked up behind me and took their seats on the bench next to Jacob, Rosalie scooting as far away from him as possible. The girls wore matching ultra teal halter dresses that reached their ankles and just barely brushed their white sandals.

My body tensed as images of a pampered, smiling Bella danced through their memories, and then there was an image of white fabric and tiny flowers of baby's breath on a sea of dark chocolate. Seeing any picture of Bella was torture for me right now but knowing she would be here soon and would soon be my wife was excruciating.

'_I hope you're ready to have your feet ripped out from under you.'_ The tone of Esme's thoughts was rather sarcastic and she snickered, which was something my mother had never done, at least to my knowledge. I slowly turned my head to my mother sitting on the bench, looking very pleased with herself.

"Okay, so who's ready to get this ceremony going?" My head snapped around when I heard Carlisle's voice from the direction of the candle pathway. Seeing Carlisle approaching the gazebo dressed as if he was going to a benefit event for the hospital and holding a bible, stupefied me. _'Are you going to be alright son? You look kind of green.'_

I nodded faintly and Carlisle took his position between the two benches then stood perfectly still and calm, I envied his composed demeanor right now. The moment a familiar tune echoed through the trees, my body began shaking with a mixture of nerves, bliss, and anticipation.

Alice came around a thick corner of the trees, following the lights. She was dressed identical to Esme and Rosalie and had the same enormous smile. _'Promise me you won't faint.'_ I attempted to nod my reply but I was stuck dumb by what followed closely behind her. Alice strolled forward and took her seat next to Esme on the bench and my bride trailed behind her.

I stood dumbfounded at what was standing before my eyes. Bella, my love, my bride, draped in a gown of soft white chiffon, a silver cord made up the spaghetti straps that wrapped around her neck. The fabric cutaway at the central front between her breasts and was flowing like white liquid down and away from her slight form. A minor breeze stirred the hems of the gown and it ruffled and whirled around her feet like ethereal mist.

The moment I saw my bride, the nervousness melted away and left only enthusiasm and anticipation. I was speechless yet again. I had always found Bella beautiful but now she was breathtaking, I couldn't promise Alice I wouldn't faint. I briefly thought about throwing Bella over my shoulder and running away with her right now but Alice gave me a venomous glare. I tenderly took Bella's hands in my own and forced a nervous crooked smile out. She smiled in return then looked to our preacher, probably to show that she was ready, but her eyes widened instead.

"Carlisle?" her surprised voice proved that she wasn't expecting to see him standing there.

He shrugged then smiled. "I've been ordained to marry since I was human, over three hundred years now. I figured I should keep up my license just in case. You two will be the first of my children I wed…no one else wanted me to do it." He shot a glare to his other children who all looked away ashamedly and Bella giggled. "Well, shall we?"

Bella and I nodded in unison and waited impatiently for our _preacher_ to start. "This will be a little different seeing as how the couple has written their own vows. Bella, would you like to go first…"

Bella took a deep breath before starting with a fairly anxious and flat tone. "My dearest Edward…Today I pledge to you my eternal love I promise to be your lover, your friend, your confidant. I promise to respect and appreciate our differences, to be open and honest, especially around things that are difficult to say. I promise to give you the freedom to be yourself, and to explore your world. I promise to trust in our growth, and our ability to change and discover new adventures together in all that life may bring us. My love is yours for all eternity." She let out a slow breath that was half a relieved sigh then smiled a little.

Carlisle nodded slightly with a smile plastered on his face. "Good Bella…Edward…?"

I shot a glance to Jasper, telling him with my eyes that I wanted his help to calm my anticipation but he shook his head no. _'This is something where you need to feel the excitement and the curling in your stomach. Sorry, it's too important to be tampered with.' _

I inhaled a huge breath in a failed attempt to calm my nerves. It sounded like my voice had raised an octave when I started my vows. "Dear Bella…Today I pledge to you what has already been yours for so long – my eternal love. As we have always done, I promise to walk hand-in-hand with you through life's journeys. No matter what lies in our path, it will be our path, together. In the joys and troubles that lie ahead of us, I will be faithful and loving to you. This is my solemn vow, for all eternity." I chocked on the air I tried to pull into my lungs, getting some raised eyebrows and chuckles in response.

"The rings please," Carlisle asked calmly and my edginess rose again. Two more steps and we're legal.

I held my breath and pulled the rings from my pocket, handing mine to Bella. She gasped as she examined the platinum band with an engraved music measure and little notes. She didn't know it yet but it was the first couple of measures to her lullaby.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily, pulling us back to the present. "Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your devoted husband till the end of time?"

"There is no doubt, of course I do." Her eyes sparkled as she gazed lovingly at me and they appeared golden due to the candles and twinkling lights. For a brief moment, I was able to see what she would have looked like as a vampire and she was glorious. She slid the ring on my finger and the faint weight that was added to my hand pleased me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your loving wife for the rest of eternity?"

"Absolutely!" I stated eagerly, eliciting a giggle from my bride. I slipped the ring on to her third finger and she gasped again at seeing her wedding band. It was a dainty band with a solitary diamond and a treble clef situated on either side of the stone.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He didn't have to tell me twice.

I bent down and chastely pressed my lips to Bella's soft ones. Considering our audience, I was going to keep it innocent and quick but she had other plans. She threw her arms around my shoulders and latched on to my neck and her lips became insistent against mine.

"Whoa, you go girl!" Encouraged Emmett, hitting him with a car is looking better and better. _'You're definitely going to have your hands full with her.'_

'_God, enough already, we know…you won."_ Jacob's rant actual backfired on him and I returned her eager kiss. The annoyed growl Jacob put out was low and definitely irritated. _'I'm going home after this…I definitely don't want the details for the honeymoon either.'_

"If you two keep kissing, you'll never make it to the honeymoon," Alice scolded and Bella quickly released me. Her blush was all over, even reaching to below the dress hemline and was a very dark red. I guess her actions got away from her, not that I was complaining. "Well, come on. There is a small reception planned at the house."

Before another word could be said, I scooped Bella up into my arms, not wanting the ground to ruin her dress, and toted her toward the house. Bella clung to me seductively by pressing her body closely to mine then running her fingers through my hair, over my chest, and any inch of my exposed skin. I was actually relieved when we made it to the house and I placed Bella on her feet because a certain part of me had grown so tense, it hurt.

Everyone else, except Jacob, filed in behind us and Esme and Alice ushered us onto the living room floor for pictures and dancing. Seth made a beeline for the table piled with food. I watched hesitantly as the quantity of food quickly diminished.

'_Don't worry. I packed up some of the food for Bella to take along during the honeymoon.'_ Alice thought as she danced across the room to the stereo and started the music. She then lunged back over to us, camera in hand and started snapping away. "Alright you two, start dancing."

"Why doesn't she just get a camcorder?" Bella whispered into my neck as I twirled her around on the floor. I rolled my eyes and shook my head from side to side.

"Because I like the effect of a camera and you can't make a scrapbook with videotapes," snapped Alice as she continued to prance around taking picture after picture.

I leaned my head back down and placed a gentle kiss on her neck then tugged on her ear lobe with my lips before I whispered quietly in to her ear. "One hour…one hour then we can leave for our honeymoon." Bella's knees seemed to buckle at the slight breath of air I blew over her ear. One hour was too long.

Waiting the half hour in my room earlier had nothing on this hour before we could leave and finally be alone. I was literally counting down the seconds to freedom. Bella and I both were eager to escape but we followed with Alice's plans for pictures, dancing, and cutting the cake. Bella even threatened to shove the cake in my face if I _ever_ mentioned she needed meat on her bones again, I conceded willingly.

Finally, the hour was up. We quickly conveyed our thank you and goodbyes to everyone and I whisked Bella away to the jeep. Where we were going, we were going to need it and Emmett willing said we could borrow it.

We had both agreed on a location close to home yet far enough away from anyone else.I made sure Bella kept a blindfold over her eyes at all times, not wanting her to guess the location I had chosen for our honeymoon. I knew it was very strange and it wasn't extravagant but that was how Bella liked things. She didn't want to go to Paris or on a cruise around the world…so this was right up her alley.

I turned off the main road onto a bumpy dirt one and Bella squeaked in surprised at the first large bump, now I was glad I borrowed Emmett's jeep. After a few more minutes, the lake came into view and another minute after that was our destination. I pulled in front of the structure and killed the engine then climbed out of the jeep. Bella squirmed uncontrollably in her seat and I smirked when I opened her door and unfastened her harness. I swiftly scooped her out of the bucket seat and cradled her in my arms then faced the building.

"You can remove your blindfold now," with speed to rival any vampire. She stared at our accommodations in silence. I seriously hoped she liked it, Alice said she would. "We've scheduled for a month but if you don't like it, we can-" her lips slammed into mine, successfully silencing me.

"Edward, it's so cute. What is it?" Her sudden kiss distracted me from what was currently going on around me.

I looked over the place we would be staying at for a month and heaved a sigh of relief since she liked it. I glance around at the surroundings, trees looking over us, us overlooking the lake, surrounded by nature and completely alone. "It's a yurt, a circular tent-like dwelling used in northern Asia. It can be readily dismantled, moved, and reassembled at another site; it's primarily constructed of a felt-like material and/or skins that are stretched over a wood frame…"

"Okay Mr. Encyclopedia. Are we going to stay inside it or out here on the ground?" I hastily took her inside before she even finished her question and placed her on her feet once we were over the threshold.

This was my first time being inside the yurt so I completely took in the scenery. The single room was large, spacious and bright, hardwood floors and a sky light in the center of the domed roof. There was a small kitchenette on the other side of the yurt, as was the bathroom I assumed. There was a queen-sized bed to my left with white linens and a couch and TV to my right.

I let Bella wonder around the inside of the yurt, examining it and I quickly retrieved our bags and the food from the reception from the jeep. I placed the food in the fridge and set the bags on the floor next to the bed before looking for my new wife. The shape of the yurt made it easy to look for her, it was round so you could see everywhere inside and since I couldn't see her, I knew she was in the bathroom, the sound of her heartbeat helped in locating her too.

A second later, she emerged from the bathroom and quickly snatched up her bag and returned to the bathroom without a word. She started humming her lullaby and I heard the ruffling of chiffon against skin. Was she undressing? I then heard another fabric moving over her skin and I started shaking with anticipation.

My eyes nearly fell from the sockets and rolled on the floor to Bella's feet the second she strolled silently from the bathroom. I could have sworn I swallowed my tongue as I fought to find my words, I'm sure I looked like a goldfish.

Bella stood before me, her left hand grazing softly over her shoulder as she looked down at herself. She had emerged from the bathroom wearing a powder blue see through baby doll negligee, it was lace around the bodice and it had matching lace panties. I mouth went dry as my eyes roamed up and down her body.

"If you don't like this, I can put on the French maid outfit?" She started to turn and head back into the bathroom but I didn't give her the chance. Before she could take a full step toward the small room, I wrapped my arms possessively around her tiny waist and jumped off to the side, landing carefully on top of the bed with Bella beneath me.

"You're doing no such thing," I growled out then attacked her mouth.

My hands developed a mind of their own as they roamed freely over her curvaceous body. Bella started wriggling and moaning beneath me, inflating my ego. My hands continued to roam over her body as my mouth searched out her neckline and down toward her cleavage. The moaning and wiggling increased as did the pungent aroma of her arousal. I breathed in deeply enjoy the scent and savoring its sweet tanginess.

I was shocked when Bella's hands skillfully and quickly released the buttons of my shirt and slid it down my shoulders, locking my arms at the wrists, not that I was really locked considering my strength. She then reached up and pulled my face to hers and assaulted my mouth, begging me with her tongue for more, which I wasn't about to deny.

She then flipped me over onto my back surprisingly easily and started to kiss my lips, cheeks and neck. I felt my nether regions grow and stiffen beneath her procedures with my body. My entire body stiffened when she leaned up and her hands found my belt, which she made short work of, followed quickly by my pants. She had me stripped to nakedness in less than a minute and I stared at her stunned.

**o0o***o0o**

Bella bit her bottom lip and grinned wickedly down at me, wiggling herself into a contented position above me, eliciting a moan from me. My head fell back and my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the sensation of her heated center pressed against my most intimate part.

"Are you ready?" her voice was seductive and dripped with her arousal. I opened an eye a crack to gaze at her. She wore the most mischievous smile I had ever seen on her.

"Isn't that my line…?" I groaned out when she tilted slightly, digging her groin into mine. I arched my hips upward to meet hers. "You tell me?"

I leaned up so I could capture her lips with mine, I wrapped my arms around her back and drew her closer to me, relishing in the warmth of her body and the tingly electricity between us. I heard a faint ripping sound then Bella raised herself higher above me, deepening our kiss.

The next thing that happened caused me to scream out her name as she brought herself down on me, resulting in impaling herself and surrounding me in her moist, warm cavern. All of a sudden, the puzzle fell into place. This loving creature was mine – heart, body, mind and soul.

**o0o***o0o**

Together we shivered at the sudden and thrilling sensation of being completely one with the other. She started to whisper and moan my name like it was a chant and all I could do was repeat three little words over and over again.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…"

"I love you too…my handsome vampire husband…" she managed to gasp out among thrusts.

After trials and tribulations, of nearly losing this gentle loving creature countless times, she was finally mine for all eternity. There were no more nomads to chase her, no more werewolves demanding her love, and no more Volturi to throw a wrench in the works. She had bonded herself to me; she was my mate and would be until the earth came to a shattering end. Isabella Marie Cullen, my friend, my love, my mate, my partner in everything that mattered and things that didn't.

She was my life, my reason for existing and I planned to show her that every day of forever.

With seven vampires, several ancient books, a wolf and a 'human' we should be able to figure out what was going on with her body. As of right now her changes are as follows:

- Resurrection

- Eyes change color to red, purple

- Paler skin

- Invisible to visions

- Stronger

- Smells different

- Thicker blood

- Tougher skin

- Slower heart rate

- Still eats human food

- Better hearing than vampires

- No pain?

- Sleeps

- 26 DNA strands

- No longer aging (immortal)

- Bathroom

- Agility same (not graceful)

- Venom inert

It was becoming a rather long list and something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't finished yet.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Cross your fingers that my fic life gets back on track and I can write more. I don't have my kids every other weekend so I'm planning to throw myself into my fanfic world. Sound good? And yes, I want my hubs to come back, 11 years is a long time to throw away.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 9: Hideaway**

"_Stay right there, I have something for you," I said timidly and scooted for the edge of the bed. Edward placed his arms behind his head and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It's nothing that has to do with sex, sorry." His brows fell and he started to pout_

_I wrapped the sheet around my chest and shyly maneuvered my way into the bathroom. I quickly grabbed the paper bag from within my small duffle and hid it behind my back as I ventured out of the bathroom. _

_Edward was reclined on the mattress in all his magnificent naked glory. My hormones stared to kick in and my center started to throb at seeing his fully erect self. I shook my head to clear it and fought to regain some composure of my mind so I could give Edward his present._

_I stormed up to the bed and thrust the package at him. "Here is your wedding present…now please cover yourself up."_


	9. Hideaway

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

**Warning, this chapter is full of lemons.** I'm going to mark lemonade scenes with the following **o0o***o0o**. I have a good friend that wants to read my stories but the smut turns her away. Please understand.

I'm SOOOO sorry it's been so long between updates. My life is still a bit chaotic and full of distractions. Hopefully, my writing will start to get back on track. Wish me luck on writing. ^_-

* * *

_**Previously: **After trials and tribulations, of nearly losing this gentle loving creature countless times, she was finally mine for all eternity. There were no more nomads to chase her, no more werewolves demanding her love, and no more Volturi to throw a wrench in the works. She had bonded herself to me; she was my mate and would be until the earth came to a shattering end. Isabella Marie Cullen, my friend, my love, my mate, my partner in everything that mattered and things that didn't._

_She was my life, my reason for existing and I planned to show her that every day of forever._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hideaway**

Waking up the following morning of our wedding was heavenly. Memories of our first night as husband and wife and the incredible experience we shared made me grin like the Cheshire cat. I stretched my body out over the entire length of the mattress as the warm sun beat down on my uncovered and naked body. I was so blissed-out, it took me a minute to realize I was alone in the bed.

I sat up abruptly and gazed around the singular room of the yurt, hunting for my husband. There, standing with his back to me was the marble Adonis wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. I licked my lips hungrily as images of him naked before me last night invaded my mind. I heard the clinking of dishes and noticed the scent of bacon and eggs in the air.

Edward turned around with a tray in his hands and froze. "Stay in bed and wrap the sheet around your chest." I did as he ordered and watched in fascination as he brought the tray over and placed it over my lap.

Bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, a single rose above my plate and a folded piece of paper below it. It was perfection – for a vampire anyway. I reached for the note but Edward's cool hand stopped me. "Eat first then you can read it." My lower lip jutted out about an inch and I laid the puppy dog eyes on thick. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly and I knew I was winning. "No, now eat!" He twitched again when I started to bat my eyelashes sweetly. He then snatched up the paper and went into the kitchen to clean up.

While still pouting, I ate the breakfast Edward had cooked for me. It was simple but very delicious. His breakfast reminded me of the present I still had for him in my small bag. He can have his gift _after_ I get mine. I quickly shoveled down the food and held my hand out while I was still chewing the last bite of bacon.

Edward rolled his eyes then walked over to me and sat down on the bed but did nothing else. "Finish what's in your mouth first."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I finished my bite and swallowed then opened mouth wide to show him that it was all gone. He chuckled then handed me the paper. I flipped it open and ogled his gorgeous handwriting as it flowed to form words.

I could swear my heart stopped several times as I read and comprehended his words.

_I'm blessed with the love of an adoring angel,_

_Whose smile is brighter than the very sun,_

_With eyes that sparkle more than the brightest star,_

_Whose kisses are sweeter than the finest wine,_

_And whose love is more powerful than the strongest drug,_

_No dream could ever compare to my angel's presence,_

_Nor replace the tenderness of her precious kiss,_

_For me my angel is a dream come true,_

_Moreover, my love for her will last until the end of time,_

_I will always worship the times we have_

_And hold her dear to my heart and the linger of her every touch;_

_Each night I will look at the moon and stars, and say_

_I love you to my angel, and I'll be thankful for my dream come true._

_My wife!_

As soon as I finished reading the poem, I lunged for my husband. Thanks to my transformation into who knows what, I was now stronger than I once was and was able to pin Edward to the mattress. I quickly straddled his hips while pinning his arms down on either side of his head. His eyes immediately changed to black and I could see my own purple irises reflected back at me.

"I'm assuming purple means you're aroused," Edward whispered while keeping his eyes locked onto mine. After reading his heartfelt poem, I wanted to show him how his written words had touched me.

**o0o**o0o**

My mouth found his and I greedily kissed his lips, neck and chest. Using my toes, I pulled his boxer briefs down and off his body all together. I resituated myself on top of him then bit my bottom lip as an evil smile fought to appear. One of Edward's eyebrows tilted in curiosity just before I slammed my lips against his again. When I bent down to kiss him, it lifted my hips just high enough that it was easy to slide down Edward's hard length.

He ripped his mouth away from mine and growled ferociously as he threw his head back into the mattress. We wove our fingers together tightly and it helped me in maintaining my balance as I bounced up and down on his pelvis. There must have been something about this position because I actually felt Edward getting larger inside me and it was glorious.

There was definitely something about this position because I was quickly climbing toward my climax, must faster than I wanted. Edward sat up and wrapped his arms and mine around my back then recaptured my lips. The second our lips met, we both groaned and I saw stars exploding in front of me.

**o0o***o0o**

Edward fell backward on to the bed, taking me with him. For the next five minutes, we panted though we didn't need to breathe at all. I rested against Edward's torso until my heart returned to its normal rhythmic pattern.

"Stay right there, I have something for you," I said timidly and scooted for the edge of the bed. Edward placed his arms behind his head and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It's nothing that has to do with sex, sorry." His brows fell and he started to pout

I wrapped the sheet around my chest and shyly maneuvered my way into the bathroom, stumbling in the process. I quickly grabbed the paper bag from within my small duffle and hid it behind my back as I ventured out of the bathroom.

Edward was reclined on the mattress in all his magnificent naked glory. My hormones stared to kick in and my center started to throb at seeing his fully erect self. I shook my head to clear it and fought to regain some composure of my mind so I could give Edward his present.

I stormed up to the bed and thrust the package at him. "Here is your wedding present…now please cover yourself up."

He took the small bag from me while laughing. "I can't cover up, you took the sheet." I glared menacingly at him then reached for the pillow that had fallen to the floor and threw it at him. That only succeeded in making him laugh even harder. His laughing paused as he opened the bag and pulled out the contents. He stared at the black object for a moment then fell off the bed laughing hysterically.

"Seriously, you got me an apron?" He glanced questioningly at me then back to the apron in his hands.

"Read it!" I snapped in annoyance.

Edward turned the package over and read what the embroidery in bright white letters said. "Only Bella can kiss _this_ chef." 'Bella' and 'this' were written in red. "This is too funny, thank you," he leaned in and kissed my temple before he pulled the apron from the clear sleeve and placed it around his neck. He smiled cheesily and asked with a slight tweak to his brow, "How do I look?"

I erupted into a huge fit of giggles because the laughter I felt; there was no way it could be contained. "I think you've seen The Santa Clause too many times."

His grin immediately fell and he started to glare at me but his bottom lip jutted out slightly so I knew he wasn't honestly mad at me. "Get dressed, I have plans for today," he stated bluntly then walked back into the kitchen area.

Even though I debated teasing him a bit by strutting around the yurt naked, I thought better of it and decided to get dressed. I slipped on the light cotton caftan; it was white with light blue flowers and partially see-through*. It was perfect for teasing Edward throughout the day. I did decide to take the torturing a step further and went without any underwear.

After we were both dressed comfortably, Edward led me out of the yurt and down the stone path toward the lake. The sun was shining and birds were chirping...it was a rare beautiful day in Washington.

Edward took me out on the lake in a small rowboat. He failed to realize that once we were in the sun, I wouldn't be looking at the forest or lake around me but at him. Any time the sun made him sparkle, I couldn't take my eyes off him. He always held me transfixed with those colorful diamonds he called skin.

"Bella?" He gulped after saying my name and I looked at him innocently. "Are you not wearing…any underwear?" I glanced down and noticed the sun had made the caftan dress more see through than it already was. I leaned back on the bow of the boat and let the sun caress my skin. I smirked at him then just turned my head away. Let him think what he wants, of course he was correct. I heard him groan and I knew his mind had gone into imagination mode.

We stayed on the lake for about three hours, talking, laughing, and making plans for the future. Now that my parents had taken themselves out of my life, which was still shocking, it allowed for many more things to happen that didn't require me _dying_ for their well-being. Thanks to my stomach, it cut the boat ride short and Edward swiftly directed us back to the dock.

Much to my surprise, we didn't go far. He led me over to a blanket near the dock where a large picnic basket sat waiting in the center. I stared in surprise as he helped me sit down then took a seat himself and started to sift through the basket.

"How did…"

"Alice made a quick stop," he said flatly and continued to sift through the basket. He pulled out fruits, cheeses, chocolates, salads, crackers and iced tea. "Geez, how many was she packing for?"

I giggled and started to munch on the vast assortment of finger foods. Edward watched me transfixed as I had watched him while in the sun. We were each other's distraction from life and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Are you done eating?" he asked sweetly as he put the empty bowl of fruit away. I nodded then looked around the beautiful forest setting, feeling totally at peace. I squeaked when I unexpectedly found myself pushed over on to my back and pinned to the blanket. I looked up, coal black eyes greeted me, and I knew I was his prisoner, though a willing one.

"Now it's my turn to be assertive," he grabbed both my wrists in one of his large hands and placed my arms above my head. His other hand started to caress my leg just above the knee then it started to slowly trail upwards. His hand left my skin for just a second then started to ruffle the hem of my dress. "I love you more than words can express…" he mumbled into my ear then kissed me vigorously as he shoved his way inside in one quick move.

**o0o***o0o**

I shuddered at the sudden filling sensation and I came undone. Two thrusts were all it took to have an orgasm, but Edward didn't slow in the slightest. His mouth made it way to my neck and he kissed and sucked at the tender flesh as he continued to drive into me. He then made his way to one of my breasts and he started to suck on it hungrily. My back arched, pushing my chest closer to his face. My legs latched came up and wrapped around his waist and my ankles locked together. Suck, thrust, fondle, thrust, suck, thrust….

This time the intimacy had been fast and hard so we both climaxed rather quickly, me for the second time. Edward pressed his forehead against mine and stared down at me with his blackened orbs then a small smirked tilted a corner of his mouth.

**o0o***o0o**

"Wow," he mumbled breathlessly. All I could do was nod in agreement to his singular exclamation. We stayed in that position for the next hour, cuddling and kissing tenderly then Edward quickly rounded up the picnic blanket and basket. The sky was starting to darken as we were walking through the forest, hand in hand toward the yurt. Edward stilled and sniffed the air, causing me to look at him inquisitively.

"Come on," his tone was childlike, like he was about to something entertaining. He tugged on my arm as a huge mischievous smile appeared on his face. I let him practically drag me away from the trail we had been walking along and into the thick trees.

Apparently, I was walking to slow for his liking because he stopped and quickly threw me over his shoulder, patting me on the butt a couple of times before he continued on his way. All I could do was just hang over his shoulder and enjoy the ride through the forest. I was a bit surprised when the faint scent of sulfur mixed with the smell of pine. I lifted my head to look around but all I could see was the dark green of the foliage and the white of Edward's back.

He chuckled softly at my predicament then suddenly placed me on my feet. Swiftly, he placed a kiss on my forehead then spun me around to show me what he was so intent on finding. My eyes widened as I looked over the whitish, moonlit waters surrounded by smooth rounded stones. I could feel the heat radiating off the water and it felt great against my skin.

"A hot spring, you found a hot spring!" I was almost giddy with excitement and I fumbled to get my sundress off. Edward chuckled again and helped me pull the dress from over my head. Thanks to the fact that I didn't wear my panties today, I didn't have to remove them. I practically ran to the warm pool of water without looking behind me at my husband.

"Excited much?" I could hear the humor in his voice as he spoke from somewhere close behind me.

"I've never been to a hot spring before," I stated bluntly then dipped the tip of my toe into the water. I was pleased that it wasn't extremely hot but it wasn't cool either, it was bordering on very warm. My body slid slowly into the water, the warm liquid doing incredible things to my skin, making it tingle wherever the fluid touched.

The small natural hot spring was waist deep and I sunk down until the water submerged me up to my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the hot water as the natural underwater geysers massaged my muscles.

"Enjoying the hot bath?"

**o0o***o0o**

"Oh god yes, very much…" I cooed contentedly. I jolted forward when something touched the juncture between my legs from under the water. Before I could respond, the object started to wiggle and dig until it found what it was looking for, my vagina. I turned my head toward Edward quickly and glared at him for disturbing my relaxation. He smiled back at me smugly and continued to toy with me using his fingers.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me backward until I was sitting on his lap. Slowly, he started to shower kiss after kiss along my neck and collarbone while his other hand worked at my most sensitive muscles. Edward shifted our bodies slightly and a second later, he was inside me.

Instinct took over and my hips started to buck uncontrollably, driving him deeper within me. I threw my head back and rested it against his shoulder while his lips maintained their attention to my neck. The hand that was around my waist traveled up and started massaging my breast causing me to moan and buck even wilder. His other hand stayed between my legs and played with my clit repeatedly.

The water sloshed around the edge of the spring and in a few places, it even spilled out but I could care less. Right now, all I cared about was succeeding in reaching our equal releases. I didn't have to wait long. The tingling and tightening in my stomach that I quickly learned to associate with an orgasm started to build.

Edward grabbed my hips and held them down firmly, preventing me from moving as he drove into me fiercely. I fought to free myself so I could reach what I wanted but my limbs were too limp from the hot water and the level of intimacy to have much effect.

However, fighting for freedom was the furthest on my list when an orgasm crashed down over me and made me an incoherent blob of goo. Edward grunted at the same time as when I became disconnected from everything and I knew he reached his release as well.

**o0o***o0o**

We relaxed in the hot spring for probably another hour, just enjoying the naturally hot water and the bubbling from the tiny geysers. By the time we exited the overly warm pool of water, the moon was high in the sky and thousands of stars were now visible. We let the warm night air dry our bodies as we walked home, naked.

It was close to eleven when we finally returned to the yurt. I went inside to get a snack while Edward went to get firewood. There were several exotic and different things in the refrigerator to choose from but what sounded the best was simple, Tillamook cheddar cheese.

I was annoyed beyond all belief when the main phone rang, interrupting my snacking. This is our honeymoon; no one should be calling us! Edward was outside gathering firewood to start a fire in the small fireplace so I grumbled my way over the four feet and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered gruffly.

"Oh Bella, finally you're home. It's Carlisle…" I nibbled on my piece of cheese while I hummed my reply. "I've been doing some research…" I rolled my eyes at his obvious statement. "I was wondering if you few things. Do you bruise?"

While continuing to chew my cheese I glanced down and scanned my body. "Nope, not a mark."

"Okay…Do you have a problem with dairy?" He asked in his usual doctor scientist voice.

That question surprised me a little and I glanced down at the current piece of dairy in my hands. "Nope," I stated bluntly then took another bite.

"Okay then…last question then I'll leave you alone. Do you heal quickly?" There was a hint of concern in his tone of voice as he asked and I knew he was worried about how I would find out the answer.

"Hold on a second," I told him promptly then looked around the small kitchen for anything I could use to test Carlisle's question. I quickly spotted the knife I had used to slice off some cheese. If it turned out that I didn't heal rapidly, I didn't want to cut myself in a bad spot. I took a deep breath and reached for the small blade on the cutting board.

"Bella, what are you doing…?" I ignored his insistent questioning and took another deep breath.

Using quite a bit of force to break my skin, I pressed the knife into my finger. The thick dark liquid oozed out of the small puncture mark. I immediately grabbed a damp towel from the sink and cleaned away the blood. "Yes Carlisle, I heal quickly," I held up my hand and examined the spot I had just cut, no mark whatsoever.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward burst into the yurt, terror etched on his face. "I smell blood!"

"I'll talk later Carlisle," I hung up then swiftly walked toward Edward. "It's okay Edward, I was running an experiment."

"An experiment?" His eyebrows fell together in a confused scowl and I suddenly felt very nervous.

I glanced at my finger where there was supposed to be a cut and shrugged indifferently. "Um, yeah, Carlisle was wondering if I healed quickly and-"

"He asked you to hurt yourself?" He interrupted with a surprised and deadly pitch.

"No," I corrected quickly, hoping to save Carlisle from an unwarranted dismembering. "I did that on my own. How else was I supposed to learn if I heal rapidly or not?"

He held up his hand and pointed with one finger as if he was counting. "You could have…had…um…" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited while he thought of a solution. His finger and hand started to sag and his eyes darted around the room, searching for an answer – he failed. "Well, you could have warned me first!" He stormed back outside and I erupted into hysterical giggles to the point that I needed to hold my stomach.

After about five minutes of attempting to control my laughing, Edward stormed back in, his arms full of wood and glared at me. "Are you quite done yet? It wasn't that funny."

I immediately felt remorse and strolled up behind Edward as he placed the wood in the tinderbox beside the fireplace. "I'm sorry, it was your expression…it was priceless."

"Yeah well, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I opened my mouth to correct him on his statement but his finger on my lip stopped me. "You know what I mean. I've smelled your blood way too many times in the last week and a half to last me a lifetime."

"And we both _don't_ know how long that could be," he sneered at my comment then turned back to the fireplace. I watched in silence as he placed the wood and some paper in the fireplace then set it ablaze. In no time, we had a small, cozy fire going inside the comfortable little yurt.

"How does a back massage sound?" My face lit up as he offered the simple relaxation technique. This would be a new experience. Edward had always shied away from touching me in any way that implied adding pressure to my body for fear of hurting me, or worse. I nodded almost too eagerly and watched excitedly as he threw pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the fire.

He took my hand and led me over to the blankets then slowly lowered me down to the floor. I wiggled around until I was comfortable on my stomach than Edward straddled my hips. I gasped the moment his strong, cool hands touched my back. They moved and caressed my back from my neck down to my tailbone. While he was massaging my back, two very different things happened to my body. The caressing was lulling me to sleep and at the same time, it was a major turn on.

**o0o***o0o**

I started to moan and squirm as his hands continued to rub and knead over my muscles. Before I knew it, I heard a moan mixed with a growl escape Edward and I realized I was nearly kneeling on the floor before him. His eyes were solid black and his fingers started twitching just inches from my hips. He looked conflicted. He wanted to take me as I kneeled right there in front of him and he wanted me now. However, at the same time, his natural born gentle man ways were telling him to retreat. I decided to help his troubled mind.

After letting out another long and tantalizing moan, which got a growl out of Edward, I stretched up on my arms and wiggled my hips enticingly. I wanted my husband buried deep inside me, where he belonged for the rest of eternity. Call me shameless, but at the moment, I didn't care.

Eventually, he took the hint. I heard some ruffling around behind me and he grabbed my hips firmly then pulled me toward him. I screamed out in pleasure when a sudden thrust of his rigid shaft instantly impaled me.

A roaring, crackling fire burning in the background, the room darkened to only the glow of the fire light, the smell of nature and wood smoke in the air and my only love moaning, growling and that grunting as he pounded into me, I was in heaven.

His fingertips grasped my hips tightly and helped in the movements and hammering. Our pelvises slapped together loudly but not as loud as my moaning and panting. Edward tilted his hips slightly and it created a completely new position that caused him to hit that overly sensitive spot inside me.

Two more thrusts and I climaxed so tremendously that my upper torso fell to the floor. He continued to thrust in to me despite my new position, which only made things worse and I orgasmed again. I twisted my fingers into the blanket I was on top of and hollered loudly as another orgasm started to tighten my insides.

I screamed his name deafeningly as my insides tightened to almost painful levels. Edward then growled fiercely and thrust one more time before he stilled over me. After three back-to-back orgasms, I was extremely sensitive and I could feel every pulse his penis made while still inside me.

**o0o***o0o**

He leaned down and kissed his way up my spine until he reached my neck. "You are absolutely amazing."

"I know," I shrugged and smirked.

Edward laughed and pulled out then his fingers found my ribs and they started to wiggle. "Well aren't you a sassy one?" He continued to tickle me for another five minutes when I cried mercy.

Later that night, I made s'mores in the small fireplace and we cuddled until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. What do you expect after the day I had? Edward carried me to bed where he covered us both in the comforter and I quickly fell into dreamland, wrapped in my husband's arms.

With seven vampires, several ancient books, a wolf and a 'human' we should be able to figure out what was going on with my body. As of right now, my changes are as follows:

- Resurrection

- Eyes change color to red, purple, and amber

- Paler skin

- Invisible to visions

- Stronger

- Smells different

- Thicker blood

- Tougher skin

- Slower heart rate

- Still eats human food

- Better hearing than vampires

- No pain?

- Sleeps

- 26 DNA strands

- No longer aging (immortal)

- Bathroom

- Agility same (not graceful)

- Venom inert

- Don't bruise

- Heal quickly

It was becoming a rather long list and something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't finished yet.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Please don't complain about the numerous orgasms Bella has, it's possible, believe me.

Like I said above, wish my writing luck.

* * *

**Preview for chapter 10: A Home of Our Own**

"_Come inside, we'll get to that later." I took her hand and placed it to my lips. "Come on, everyone is excited to see us." I smiled at her then exited the car. I flashed over to her side of the car and opened the door for her._

"_BELLA!" Before my wife could even fully climb out of the jeep, my pixie of a sister exploded from the house. The moment Bella was clear of the jeep; Alice wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh god, I've missed you so much!" 'She's back…my Bella is back…go away Edward!'_

_Irritation grabbed me immediately. I tapped my sister on the shoulder and waited patiently for her to turn around. When she did turn to face me, I glared serrated swords at her. "Bella is MY wife! How would you feel if I laid claim to Jasper?"_


	10. A Home of Our Own

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

Thank you for all the welcome backs I've received. It feels great to be writing again.

* * *

_**Previously: **__He leaned down and kissed his way up my spine until he reached my neck. "You are absolutely amazing."_

"_I know," I shrugged and smirked._

_Edward laughed and pulled out then his fingers found my ribs and they started to wiggle. "Well aren't you a sassy one?" he continued to tickle me for another five minutes when I cried mercy._

_Later that night, I made s'mores in the small fireplace and we cuddled until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. What do you expect after the day I had? Edward carried me to bed where he covered us both in the comforter and I quickly fell into dreamland wrapped in my husband's arms._

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Home of Our Own**

One month flew by in a blink of an eye. Both Bella and I hated to leave the yurt and our honeymoon but they had finished things at the main house and it was time to return home. As we packed our bags to return home, I had the hardest time keeping my hands to myself. At any given time, my hands would stray to the exposed skin on my wife's body; a few times, it was to parts that weren't exposed.

Silence filled the car as we drove home. Granted we could both be comfortable in with the quietness as long as we were together but this was different. This was a depressing quiet. Since leaving out honeymoon cabin, the atmosphere surrounding us became heavy and gloomy. We were both missing the fun, solitude, and connection we shared during our stay at the yurt. I hope that the surprise that my family was working on at home would put both of us back in a good mood.

I heard Bella hum a questioning murmur as we parked in front of the house. Her eyes stayed trained on the small gravel road that continued past the main house. She stared at me quizzically then back at the road with the tree archway over it.

"Come inside, we'll get to that later." I took her hand and placed it to my lips. "Come on, everyone is excited to see us." I smiled at her then exited the car. I flashed over to her side of the car and opened the door for her.

"BELLA!" Before my wife could even fully climb out of the jeep, my pixie of a sister exploded from the house. The moment Bella was clear of the jeep; Alice wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh god, I've missed you so much!" _'She's back…my Bella is back…go away Edward!'_

Irritation grabbed me immediately. I tapped my sister on the shoulder and waited patiently for her to turn around. When she did turn to face me, I glared serrated swords at her. "Bella is _MY_ wife! How would you feel if I laid claim to Jasper?"

Alice's nose scrunched up and her tongue poked between her teeth. "I would start to wonder when you changed your sexual preferences." That did it!

I lunged for my devilish sister and she immediately darted away screaming. "Jasper, save me…Edward's crazy…"

"You deserve it!" Jasper replied indifferently. _'She'll never learn.'_

"You shouldn't have said that!" Bella said at the same time as Jasper.

While growling and snarling, I continued to chase the annoying pixie around the house a half dozen times. Then Jasper finally took pity on his wife and quickly pulled her out of the loop and against him. I made my way back over to Bella while keeping my eyes locked on the irritating troll I called a sister. When was she going to learn that Bella was mine and mine alone? She was the one thing of mine I didn't like sharing.

"Hey bro, how was this last month?" I cringed and whimpered at the sudden bolt of hot pain that exploded on my back when my bigger younger brother slapped me. Upon seeing my pained expression, Emmett retracted his hand quickly. _'What the…what's wrong with you?'_

Slowly, I turned my face toward my brother and glared evilly at him then dropped my chin to my chest with a heavy sigh. "Bella is a lot stronger now than she was before."

Emmett arched an eyebrow in a duh manner. "We already knew that. That doesn't explain why you're acting as if I touched you with hot coals." _'Dude, have you turned into a wuss while on your honeymoon?'_

"Emmett, shut up," I snapped then lifted the back of my shirt to my shoulders.

"WHOA CRAP! Did you get into a fight with a werewolf?" He stared at my back as if I had a tattoo of a naked woman on but in reality, it looked far from that.

I pulled my shirt back down in to place and scoffed at Emmett's remark. "They're from my wife."

'_You're wife! God dude…I don't want the details. The scratch marks on your back are proof enough of how your honeymoon went.'_ I smirked when he shied away from me and I led Bella in to the house.

Before I could even utter a word of hello to the others in the house, Esme was pulling Bella into a tight hug. She then turned slightly and gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. _'My beautiful boy is finally happy.'_

"Finally, you're home. Now we can give you the main wedding present," she practically sang with pride, her excitement evident in her voice. Bella questioned her with her eyes and Esme answered her with a wink then pulled her out the front door again. I followed closely behind my mother as she dragged my wife down the newly graveled road. I already knew the basic details of their plans but they blocked me the second we pulled onto the driveway.

We walked about a mile up the road, why Esme didn't take the car, I didn't know. We broke into a small meadow with a slight slope. Sitting at the base of the hill was the tiny stone cottage that I remembered seeing on a few occasions while hunting. That building had been falling down around itself. Its original build date was in the nineteen thirties, now it looked nothing like its former self. This building was cozy and fresh looking with a beautiful and bright glass sunroom extended off the one side.

Compared to the other people that I knew would complain about the small size and simplicity of the home, I knew that without a doubt, Bella would be ecstatic. She didn't fail to disappoint in my assumption. At first, she was wide-eyed and speechless then she became wide eyed and stumbled over her words as she pointed at the house while looking between it and Esme.

Esme grinned like a five year old at Christmas. "What do you think of your wedding present?"

Bella became speechless once again but the smile that formed spoke everything. She rounded on Esme and enfolded her in her arms. "Thank you…so very much…" Bella turned away from Esme to gaze at the house again. After a minute of her doing nothing but staring, she turned back around, swiping at her falling tears of pure joy ferociously. "You gave us a house…we have a house…oh my god, our own house…"

She ran over and looped her arm around mine then started to pull me toward the cottage. "Bella, it's only a one bedroom, it's far from a house. A cottage, a bungalow, it doesn't classify as a house, it-" I stopped short in my explanation when Bella's head snapped around and her angry red eyes, drilled into.

"Like with my truck, don't knock it. It's a mansion to me. It could be the yurt for all I cared as long as it was ours." She was calm but firm and her red irises spoke the truth about how angry she really was at my downgrading her _house_. She then pulled me to the front door almost violently, she was definitely mad.

Wonder if make-up sex is all it's cracked up to be?

A low growling sound snapped me from my thoughts about make-up sex and I glanced toward the rumbling. Bella was staring up at me, waiting patiently for me to come back down to earth. I shrugged my shoulders and grinned apologetically before we walked inside the inviting home.

It looked larger on the inside than it did from the outside due to several strategically placed mirrors. When we first entered the house, the living room greeted us warmly with light blues, yellows and soft maple woodwork. Bella clasped her hands over her mouth just as a quiet squeal began to echo from her palms and her head darted in every possible direction. Off to the left of the living room was the tiny but high-end kitchen and in front of us was a short hallway that I assumed led to the bedroom and bathroom. Bella walked into the kitchen and delicately traced her fingers over the stainless steel appliances and her smile grew when she touched the steel Kitchen Aid mixer. I've always thought she was most beautiful in the kitchen…besides our bed of course.

I jumped in surprise when Bella suddenly ran from the kitchen and went down the hall. She opened the door on the left and surprised me again with her loud shout. "Edward, there's a garden tub, we can take baths together!" Long, luxurious bubble baths, now there was an idea.

A loud gasp ripped me from my _clean_ fantasies about the tub and dashed down the hall toward the sudden intake of breath. The door on the right was now open and Bella was standing inside the room, her eyes huge and her mouth agape. I followed her line of sight and saw a beautiful, king sized, iron, canopy bed with crisp white bedding and red rose petals speckled the covers and the floor.

Like her, all I saw was the bed, the comfortable, exotic, enticingly inviting bed. I reached for Bella and placed her back against my chest then started to kiss up and down her neck. Being here in our new bedroom, seeing our massive bed, there was only one thing I wanted to do.

'_Edward, Carlisle would like for you two to join us at the main house. He has some more questions that Bella needs to answer. See you in a bit.'_ I pulled away from Bella then childishly stomped my feet. Bella turned and stared at me with curious brown eyes. "Esme just told me that Carlisle has some more questions for you so we need to make a quick trip to the main house."

Bella's expression took on an unpleasant and menacing reddish glare then she stomped her way through the house then burst through the front door. I stayed close behind her the entire way to the big house, I knew her eyes must me red again and I didn't want to impose on her angry fit with my father.

She exploded through the front door with a loud bang of the door handle connecting with the wall. "Alright Carlisle, ask your questions so we can get home."

Emmett burst out laughing and held his stomach tightly. "Want to get home to officiate the place do ya?" His mouth closed tightly and he cringed away when Bella turned her head slowly to face him and I saw her crimson irises clearly. "I'll just…go upstairs now…" He stared walking backwards while he kept his eyes locked on Bella.

"That's a very intelligent idea right now Emmett," the low emotionless tone of her voice even had me scared. Emmett flipped around and darted up the stairs to avoid angering my wife further. Bella literally growled her next word. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle slowly peered around the corner, obviously fearful of his daughter-in-law. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you two to show up right now."

"Stuff it doctor! Ask your questions so we can get home." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up slightly. I heard Carlisle gulp in fear before he slowly emerged from his office and made his way into the living room.

'_Is it sad that I'm scared of your wife Edward?'_ I choked while attempting to stifle my laugh at Carlisle's question.

"Um, okay well, it's just a few questions then you're free to go." He lifted his notepad in front of him and uncapped his pen. "Do you feel pain of any kind?"

"Not that I've noticed," she stated in a thoughtful manner.

"Okay, sorry if this is embarrassing but do you still menstruate?" I could hear the embarrassment in Carlisle's voice as he posed the question.

Bella said nothing and just stared at her father-in-law and her cheeks slowly darkened as blood rushed to her face. "Um, I'm not sure. It's not time yet, I have about another week." Carlisle was about to address the discrepancy in her period when Bella started talking again. "My cycles have always been about five weeks apart."

"Final question, have you sprouted wings?" Carlisle asked with a bit more confidence this time.

She laughed quietly while shaking her head. "No, I haven't sprouted anything. No wings, no extra heads or limbs, I'm physically the same."

"Good okay, thank you. You can leave now." _'Please, don't destroy the house for at least the first month.' _Gee, thanks dad. He retreated into his office and I quickly ushered Bella outside.

Once outside, I grabbed Bella in my arms and darted down our driveway at vampiric speed. She wasn't the only one annoyed about the visit to see Carlisle.

I opened the front door and ran through, heading straight for the bedroom and our colossal bed. I practically threw my wife to the edge of the mattress then pounced on top of her with a childish growl. Bella giggled happily then began tearing at my shirt as if she was on a mission, which I guess she was. I leaned back slightly and finished shedding my clothes while Bella fumbled with her own clothes removal.

Between us, it took only milliseconds to remove all our fabric barriers. As soon as we were both naked, I attacked Bella's skin with my mouth, tasting her as if she was the sweetest forbidden fruit on this entire planet. My hands roamed every inch of her body and it felt like I was touching her skin for the first time and it was pure bliss.

"Hurry…Edward…now…do it now…"

I grinned against the soft flesh of my eager wife's stomach. It thrilled me to no end that this beautiful and perfect creature wanted me in every sense of the word. There was no way I wasn't going to follow through with my begging wife's pleas. What sane guy out there wouldn't?

Wrapping my arms under her knees, I pulled her to the edge of the bed and in one quick thrust; I was comfortable surrounded by her slick, warm and welcoming folds. She moaned in ecstasy, which caused me to grow and growl slightly at the simple knowledge that what I was doing was pleasurable. Even though we had joined ourselves completely this morning, three times, here we were again reaching that same level of completion. Her hands found their way to my back and I hissed at the feeling of her nails raking across the still fresh scratches.

Bella's hips arched higher, driving me deeper and closer to my ultimate paradise. Her hands wandered up and latched in to my hair then tugged viciously, causing me to reach another level of my close climax. The second she moaned and grabbed my butt, digging her fingertips into my stone-like skin, I lost it.

I was saddened that I had climaxed and she hadn't but I was thrilled when I felt her inner muscles clench and strangle my now very sensitive organ. I continued to thrust, helping her to achieve her own paradise. I rested my forehead against hers and together we panted heavily, waiting to come down from our orgasms.

Bella started laughing uncontrollably and would have fallen off the bed if she wasn't under me. I grabbed her shoulders to keep her on the mattress and to keep her still. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she sobered slightly but her giggles remained intense and the convolutions were a welcome torture to my dick that remained buried inside her. "It just occurred to me…one surface down…which do we…initiate next?"

She continued to giggle uncontrollably and she attempted to look at me. I rolled my eyes at her comment then started chuckling from above her. Despite not knowing about what she possibly was or what was wrong with her, she didn't seem to appear bothered at all.

"How about we try out the tub?" She was up and sprinting for the bathroom before I even finished the word 'tub'. I was beginning to think her sexual appetite could rival any vampire. I sighed happily then followed my wife into the already steaming bathroom.

With seven vampires, several ancient books, a wolf and a 'human' we should be able to figure out what was going on with her body. As of right now, her changes are as follows:

- Resurrection

- Eyes change color to red, purple, and amber

- Paler skin

- Invisible to visions

- Stronger

- Smells different

- Thicker blood

- Tougher skin

- Slower heart rate

- Still eats human food

- Better hearing than vampires

- No pain

- Sleeps

- 26 DNA strands

- No longer aging (immortal)

- Bathroom

- Agility same (not graceful)

- Venom inert

- Don't bruise

- Heal quickly

- Menstruation?

- No wings

It was becoming a rather long list and something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't finished yet.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

My writing Facebook pagename - siren*song*31 {change * to . of course.} It's only about my writing, what I'm doing, how I'm doing and any updates on stories.

**Preview for chapter 11: Miscalculation**

_Three months of happiness, three months of pure love, three months of uninhibited sex, three months of…of… As I did the math quickly in my head and the figures started to add up, I involuntarily dropped the bowl of salad I was holding._

"_Bella?" Edward was by my side in a flash, staring intently into my eyes. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm late…," my tone was hushed and filled with panic._

_He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I don't remember you mentioning having any appointments."_


	11. Miscalculation

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

* * *

_**Previously: **__"Yeah," she sobered slightly but her giggles remained intense and the convolutions were a welcome torture to my dick that remained buried inside her. "It just occurred to me…one surface down…which do we…initiate next?"_

_She continued to giggle uncontrollably and she attempted to look at me. I rolled my eyes at her comment then started chuckling from above her. Despite not knowing about what she possibly was or what was wrong with her, she didn't seem to appear bothered at all._

"_How about we try out the tub?" She was up and sprinting for the bathroom before I even finished the word 'tub'. I was beginning to think her sexual appetite could rival any vampire. I sighed happily then followed my wife into the already steaming bathroom._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Miscalculations**

The last three months had been pure heaven for me. I had a loving husband who adored everything about me and was drop dead gorgeous. His family was equally amazing; they welcomed me warmly and accepted me from day one, except Rosalie of course. The only thing that made my heart ache was the fact that my parents had disowned me and I couldn't share my happiness with them.

My new family sensed my unease, probably with the help of Jasper somehow and they would double their efforts at keeping me comfortable and loved. Even Rosalie seemed to be warming up to me and didn't glare at me on an hourly basis but she spent most of her time in the garage. Alice was constantly taking me to Port Angeles or Seattle for shopping, I now had as much stuff as here, which only irritated me. Emmett and Jasper were always finding new ways to tease me or test my newfound abilities then we would always wind up rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. Esme was continually asking me for help around the house or asking me to refresh her memory on how to cook certain things; I was always willing to assist her when needed. Sadly, to Carlisle I was sort of a science project, my immortality being an instant spark of curiosity for him.

Then there was Edward, my forever loving, adoring husband. He was always at my side whether I wanted to laugh, cry, sulk or get angry. I think he enjoyed it when I was angry about something. His eyes were always black whenever I was fuming and he would turn lecherous around me. He was also proving to be a very big distraction from everything including when I should eat. Most days, anyone could find us hidden away in our private cottage.

It was a miracle that Edward's hands weren't anywhere near my body, in fact, at the moment he was twiddling around on my laptop at the small dining table while I was in the kitchen making myself some dinner.

Three months of happiness, three months of pure love, three months of uninhibited sex, three months of…of… As I did the math quickly in my head and the figures started to add up, I involuntarily dropped the bowl of salad I was holding.

"Bella?" Edward was by my side in a flash, staring intently into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm late…," my tone was hushed and filled with panic.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I don't remember you mentioning having any appointments."

I rolled my eyes at his naivety. "No, I'm _late_!" I emphasized the last word and nodded slowly. I knew the exact moment that he got it because his eyes grew to the size of flying saucers.

"Bella, that isn't possible, I can't have kids," he shook his head violently from side to side.

"How do you know, have you been tested?" I asked incredulously.

He stared at me for a moment, not saying a word. "Um, no I haven't, but no vampire has ever gotten pregnant in our history."

"Just because the females don't get pregnant doesn't mean the males don't work as well. Honestly, you've been to medical school how many times?" Edward's shoulders sagged and I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the front door.

"What are you doing?" He asked but followed me willingly out the door and down the road toward the main house.

"We're going to go talk to Carlisle, get this figured out." I heard him sigh heavily but I refused to acknowledge his irritation. If I were carrying his child, wouldn't he want to know about it?

We made quick work of the gravel road between the two houses and within several minutes, we were bursting through the front door. I pulled Edward pass all the curious eyes straight into Carlisle's office, where he immediately jumped to his feet in surprise.

"Bella, Edward?" His head jerked back and forth and his eyes darted about the room as if searching for an invisible enemy. "What's wrong?"

I stood before him, statue still and certain of what I was about to do, prying ears be damned. "Carlisle, I need you to test Edward's sperm. I think I might be pregnant." Carlisle's jaw dropped to the floor and his hand slid off the book he was leaning on. I heard Edward groan in annoyance at the same time I heard Emmett chuckle from upstairs.

"I'm sorry…did you just say you think you are pregnant?" My father-in-law practically stuttered his question and I could tell he was fighting to understand my words.

"You heard me correctly. I haven't had a period in three months. Normally that would be cause for wondering."

Carlisle tilted his head to the side and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly in agreement. Edward then growled and released my hand before he approached his father. Carlisle handed him a small cup and gave him an apologetic wince.

"I think this is the one time where sorry won't cure it!" Edward glared at the poor doctor then snatched the cup away violently. He then slowly turned around and gave me a knowing glance that had me nervous. He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before sauntering out of the office.

"What do you think the odds are that I could actually be pregnant?" I crossed my arms over my belly, letting my hand caress my stomach where I hoped there was a baby.

He hissed and winced at the same time and I knew I wouldn't like his answer. "I'm afraid the odds are pretty slim, like .0001%. We're undead creatures; everything about us is dead so it would be logical that since we are dead, we can't create life."

My chest constricted and my stomach sank at his less than desirable percentage. My hands tightened on my abdomen, saddened that the odds were so low. I was startled when Edward stormed back into the room then slammed the cup of yellowish goo on Carlisle's table.

"That was fast…" I whispered.

"I was…inspired," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me then turned his menacing eyes on his father. "So, get on with the testing."

Carlisle took the cup over to his microscope and made quick work of preparing the slide with Edward's semen, then slid it into place. He gazed down the lens and I could tell that his eyebrows had risen in obvious surprise. "Edward, come look at this and tell me what you see," Carlisle stepped aside to let his now curious son examine his findings.

Edward gazed down the microscope lens then pulled away slightly only to look again for an even longer time. "Is this for real?"

"What?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"It sure looks like it to me." Carlisle responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"But how is it possible when we're not even alive?" Edward shook his head from side to side as if it would shake loose some information he had locked away in his head.

"WHAT?" I asked a bit more forcefully.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I've never researched vampire semen before so I never expected this," my father-in-law stated in a tone laced with surprise.

My fists started to clench tightly and I swear I felt my eyebrow twitch a couple times.

"I totally understand that but…I don't understand how this is possible." Edward hung his head in defeat.

"**WHAT IS IT DAMN IT?**" I finally snapped and shouted at the top of my lungs. Both male heads snapped up in shock at my yelling but Carlisle was the one that looked at me terrified.

"Calm down, you're eyes are red. _If_ you are pregnant than this anger isn't good for the baby." Carlisle held up his hands in a calming fashion and his eyes darted between Edward and me. He then motioned with one hand toward the scope, "take a look for yourself."

I stormed toward the high tech microscope that was much better than the ones in school and looked down. Small whitish bean sprouts wiggled their away around and an alarming rate. I pulled away from the eyepiece then looked back down, thinking I was seeing things.

"They look like they are crazy don't they…like they are…" Edward paused as if searching for the right words to use.

"On speed?" Both men chuckled at my comparison and I looked back down to view the slid. The very active sperm really did look like sparkling bean sprouts on speed. It was somewhat funny to look at…and gross. "This means vampire semen is very active doesn't it? Does this also mean I could be pregnant?" I tried to disguise the hope in my voice for something else but I feared I failed when one of Edward's eyebrows hitched slightly in curiosity.

Edward looked from me to the doctor, an equally interested expression upon his face.

Carlisle glanced from Edward, to me then back to Edward. Edward nodded his head as if answering a silent question, which I guess he was. Carlisle then let out a deep breath and walked over to his desk again. "Who would have thought I would ever actually need the new ultrasound machine." Carlisle sifted through the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a large iPod looking device with what looked like a microphone attached to it. "Lie down on the sofa and slide your shirt up so I can check your belly."

I nearly flew to the couch and laid down, eager to see the life Edward and I had created that was currently growing inside me. Carlisle took a seat next to me and I lift my shirt, exposing my still flat stomach. He clicked a switch on the handheld machine and placed the microphone doohickey to my stomach.

As Carlisle stared at the screen and moved the microphone thingy over my stomach, his eyebrows drew closer and closer together, making me more and more nervous. "This isn't my field of expertise but I do know when something isn't right. Bella, I'm sorry but you're not pregnant. I can see an egg in your uterus but it appears like a stone. It seems frozen, petrified…" Carlisle looked at me saddened then took the monitor away from my stomach and walked slowly over to his desk, putting the monitor away in the same drawer it came from. "I'm sorry Bella but I don't think you can have children. Now that you are immortal, it appears like your body has gone into premature menopause, which means you won't have periods anymore but it also means you can't have children, you're infertile."

While Carlisle was explaining my newfound infertility, I felt Edward's hands grip my shoulders tightly. I had always heard that you never knew you wanted something until it was denied to you. Now I understood what it was getting at. I had never thought about kids but the second I realized I might be pregnant with Edward's child my motherly instinct took over. I wanted that baby and now it looks like I will never get that chance. I would never get the chance to be the mother mine never was. In only the half hour I thought I was with a child, I had fallen in love with him or her, but there would never be the growing of my stomach, the pitter-patter of little feet, or the sound of _I love you mommy_.

"I'm sorry love," Edward whispered softly into my ear and wrapped his arms around my chest, hugging me to him tightly.

"I'm okay…I'll be fine," my attempt at coolness was breaking and I feared it showed in my voice. "I'm tired. Can we go home?" Even I could hear the hollowness in my voice and it innerved me.

"Edward, take her home, it's been a very stressful evening and I don't like how black her eyes are. I'll do some more research and see what I can find."

My eyes were black? Well I'm not a vampire so I know I'm not hungry. Maybe it was because of the stress as Carlisle had said. I felt Edward direct me toward the door but I wasn't really focusing on anything. It was as if my body had gone numb, I only recognized the general actions around me.

Edward lifting me into his arms.

The wind whipping my face as we ran outside.

Edward placing me on our bed.

Edward removing my blouse then somehow removing my jeans.

Edward pulling me across the mattress and cuddling me in the center of the bed.

Amazingly, I did feel the wetness that slid over my cheeks and down my neck. Edward ran a hand over my face, pulling my hair out of my face. I hadn't even realized I wanted a child until this evening and I had become so excited in a matter of minutes. Then it had been smashed by one word. Infertile. I never thought that a single word could cause pain, but I do now.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm sorry…" I continued to whisper in a barely there tone, tears streaming down my cheeks in rivers. The hold Edward held me in increased and he shushed me repeatedly. I don't know how many more times I said sorry or how many more times he shushed me but at some point, I had cried myself to sleep.

With seven vampires, several ancient books, a wolf and a 'human' we should be able to figure out what was going on with my body. As of right now, my changes are as follows:

- Resurrection

- Eyes change color to red, purple, amber, and black

- Paler skin

- Invisible to visions

- Stronger

- Smells different

- Thicker blood

- Tougher skin

- Slower heart rate

- Still eats human food

- Better hearing than vampires

- No pain

- Sleeps

- 26 DNA strands

- No longer aging (immortal)

- Bathroom

- Agility same (not graceful)

- Venom inert

- Don't bruise

- Heal quickly

- No wings

- Menstruation Stops

It was becoming a rather long list and something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't finished yet.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sorry this chapter is so short, I had planned for it to be a serious chapter but it became too serious and sad for me, I had to end it. Things will be looking up next chapter, I promise. Hey, you'll get to see a bit of Charlie next chapter as well.

My new facebook page for my stories is under the name Siren Song. Just look for that.

* * *

**Preview for chapter 12: Getting On With Life**

It took almost a month to help Bella pass her most recent tragedy. Getting over a pregnancy that never existed was obviously difficult. Carlisle had pulled me aside and warned me that she might lash out, verbally and physically. Bella never did. All she did was sit on the couch, cry, or space out. I never knew what to do to ease her suffering. Seeing how much pain she was in hurt me at the same time. The short-lived idea that I might be a father was amazing and I felt a small hole in my chest at the realization that it would never be, but I know my pain was nothing compared to my sweet Bella's wound.


	12. Getting On With Life

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

Thank you for all the welcome backs I've received. It feels great to be writing again.

* * *

_**Previously: **__"I'm sorry Edward, I'm sorry…" I continued to whisper in a barely there tone, tears streaming down my cheeks in rivers. The hold Edward held me in increased and he shushed me repeatedly. I don't know how many more times I said sorry or how many more times he shushed me but at some point, I had cried myself to sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Getting On With Life**

It took almost a month to help Bella pass her most recent tragedy. Getting over a pregnancy that never existed was obviously difficult. Carlisle had pulled me aside and warned me that she might lash out, verbally and physically. Bella never did. All she did was sit on the couch, cry, or space out. I never knew what to do to ease her suffering. Seeing how much pain she was in hurt me at the same time. The short-lived idea that I might be a father was amazing and I felt a small hole in my chest at the realization that it would never be, but I know my pain was nothing compared to my sweet Bella's wound.

Just over a month since the fated infertility acknowledgment, Bella awoke up one morning and went about her day as if nothing had happened. I walked on eggshells all day, worried that I would inadvertently say something that would send her back to the couch.

Later that night, we ventured to the main house where everyone was eagerly awaiting to see my wife that had hidden herself away for far too long, by my family's standards of course. To our surprise Seth and Jacob were visiting, rather rambunctiously with Emmett and Jasper. The moment we stepped through the door Seth was eyeing Bella curiously.

"Just spit it out Seth!" Bella shouted from the dining room table where she sat eating her dinner. Seth was sitting at the far end of the table watching her every move closely. Apparently, the constant eyeing she was under made Bella snap.

Seth sunk down in his chair, attempting to hide himself, "um…" From my seat next to Bella I could easily see the poor boy's eyes darting around the room crazily. "I was wondering about your heart."

"My heart, what about it?" She looked at Seth curiously and set her fork down on her plate.

"Um, well during the fight with Victoria, I saw her rip your heart out. So I was wondering how you're able to be…well…alive." Seth cringed when he said the last word._ Seriously, no heart, so how can she be here? I'm glad she is but still…_.

He had a point. The poor boy was beyond confused about the circumstances surrounding Bella's resurrection. I was so consumed with the fact that she was with me again that I hadn't even thought about how it had come to be.

"Even though Victoria did extract Bella's heart, there is still one in her chest that beats." Three sets of eyes darted to the entryway between the dining room and living room just as Carlisle was walking into the room. "I too have thought about how Bella can still have a heart. The only explanation I can think of is that at the same time she was unconscious and her body was healing it created a new heart."

"Wow, okay, that's cool. At least she's still with us." Seth blushed a little bit and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You can say that again," stated Jacob and hit Seth in the shoulder. Seth opened his mouth to repeat himself. "But don't."

Alice pranced up to Bella before anyone else could intervene and locked my wife in a tight hug. "Guess what's happened?" _She'll never guess._

Bella got a very thoughtful look. "Edward bought me a new car?" Alice shook her head. "Jacob is really a Chihuahua in disguise?" Alice laughed hysterically but shook her head again.

"HEY, I AM NOT THE TACO BELL DOG!" Jacob yelled angrily.

"Hmmm…my dad finally asked about me?" I could see it in her eyes; she was hoping Charlie had called.

"Alice, just tell her!" I couldn't hear her guesses anymore. That last guess hurt.

Alice exhaled in annoyance. _Fine, you party pooper._ "We have houses picked out and everything is ready and waiting for us in Alaska. We move next week."

I watched as Bella's eyed grew huge and blackened in sadness then they went back to her normal brown. "Okay, by what day do we need to be packed?" There was disappointment behind her eyes but she hid it well, though not from her husband.

Bella turned on me so suddenly it made me jump. "I need to stop by my dad's. I need to pick up something before we leave." Her voice was firm, unrelenting and steady. There was no way I was going to be able to change her mind. "Can we go pick it up now?"

The clock on the wall showed it was just after one, her dad would be at work. No wonder she wanted to go now. "Sure, let's go."

Bella marched out to the garage. I glanced around to my family with my proverbial tail between my legs. They all shrugged their shoulder.

_I can't see her remember. Sorry._ Thanks anyway Alice.

A little scared, I walked out to the garage and slid into my Volvo. I glanced at my wife but she kept her eyes forward. There was no doubt about it, she wanted this done and over with. I started the car and pulled out of the garage slowly then headed for her father's house.

We pulled up to the house and Bella sighed at seeing no police car in the driveway. I parked the car in the driveway and shut off the engine. Bella remained in her seat, unmoving for several minutes. I could tell she didn't want to be here but there was something here she desperately wanted or she wouldn't put herself through this. Slowly, I got out of the car and walked around to Bella's side. I opened the door for her and waited until she was ready to exit the vehicle. Two minutes later she finally climbed out.

As we approached the front door I felt as if I was with a completely different person. This person was intense, unyielding and focused. Bella quickly unlocked the front door and we entered the quiet and uncomfortable home. I watched as Bella shivered involuntarily then swiftly walked to the hearth and grabbed a picture frame. She looked at it for a second then walked back toward me.

"Bella?" Crap! How did I miss a second heart beat? I grimaced when his thoughts entered my head.

_Why is Bella here? Wonder if those two actually got married? I hope not. Getting married this early isn't a good thing. That boy broke her once before, he'll do it again._

Bella froze in place when she heard her father say her name. "Charlie?"

Charlie's right eyebrow twitched slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a picture before we moved." Bella stood next to me proudly.

"Move! Where? Why?" Charlie sounded surprised and worried. Was he actually concerned now?

"We're moving to Alaska next week. All of us are enrolled in UofA." Both Bella and I noticed Charlie glance down toward our hands. Not a good move Charlie. Not with Bella being so volatile right now. I jumped when Bella grabbed my hand, laced her fingers with mine and held them up. "Yes dad, we got married. Thanks for _not_ coming to the wedding, it was gorgeous."

Without warning, Bella walked out of the front door, dragging me behind her. The venom in her voice and her gruff actions scared even me.

"Bella wait!" Charlie hollered from behind us.

She stopped suddenly and I nearly crashed into her. Bella didn't say a word nor did she turn around. She stood completely still and waited for Charlie to say why he stopped her.

_She can't be serious! That guy practically killed her and left her for dead. What is she thinking? Is she pregnant?_

Oh please Charlie, don't ask her if she's pregnant. PLEASE! I was on complete alert as Charlie walked over and stood in front of his daughter. The hold Bella had on my hand tightened to the point that I grimaced in pain.

"Did nothing your mother or I say sink in? Bella this marriage will only end up failing. He left you once and you were only dating. Are you pregnant?" Charlie's voice rose with each added statement.

I gritted my teeth as Bella clenched my hand even tighter. Of course Charlie asked the one question he never should have. I could see it in her now dark red stare that what he asked was wrong. As Emmett would say, in five…four…three…two…

A maniacal laugh erupted from within Bella, a laugh I had never heard from her before, a laugh I never want to hear again. It was just way too creepy. I'd expect a sound like that coming from Victoria but not my docile wife.

"I heard every word you two said but you need to realize I'm not mom and Edward is not you. We won't make the same mistakes you two did. We'll make our own mistakes and learn from them. That's what Edward did, a mistake. He learned from them and he isn't leaving me, ever." Bella stepped up to her father and looked him straight in the eye and spoke softly. "As for being pregnant… No I'm not and I never will be. I'm infertile." With those quiet words said she turned and walked back to the car, pulling me behind her.

_Oh my poor little girl. Were her eyes red?_

Great Charlie, you just completely pushed your only child away. Bella released my hand, climbed into the car and shut the door. Guess it was time to go home and take care of my wife.

Bella didn't say a word the entire ride home. She sat in silence running her fingers over the frame of the picture she grabbed. It was a picture of her and Charlie at our high school graduation. Once we moved to Alaska she wouldn't see her father anymore. It would be the only photo she had of him. It was a heartbreaking situation between Bella and her parents with them disowning her but I'm glad she took a reminder in the end.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly retrieved it and placed the phone to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Edward, I need you and Bella to get home ASAP." Carlisle sounded excited and egger about something.

"Calm down Carlisle. We're almost there now…I just turned on to our driveway."

"Good, I have great news. See you in a minute…" I stared at my phone for a second. Carlisle hung up on me. That was odd.

I parked in the garage then ushered Bella into the house. Everyone was gathered in the living room, except for the wolves, they had left for the day. Alice was bouncing up and down with her hands clasped together.

"Okay, why is everyone so happy and what is this great news Carlisle spoke of?" I hugged Bella to my side, leery about what was to be said.

"I finally figured out what Bella has become." Carlisle said proudly.

Become? What in the world happened to my wife? My arms involuntarily tightened around my wife. Whatever it was Bella turned into she was still MY Bella.

"So I've turned into something else?" Bella's expression became confused and she glanced between Carlisle and me.

Carlisle shrugged slightly. "Yes and no." _Don't flip out, let me explain._

That's not an answer! I knew there was more to Carlisle's answer but he needed to get on with it already.

"Bella, your now a very rare creature called an Everling."

"A what?" Bella wrinkled her nose and looked at Carlisle bewildered.

Everling? Sounds vaguely familiar, I think I heard that word once before, but just once.

"Don't worry, you won't transform into a monster or anything. You're basically a human or human-like and you are definitely immortal." _You'll have her for eternity my son. No dancing over that fact right now._ "Here look, the definition is in this book."

Bella and I both moved forward to investigate the book, both equally curious. Her eyes turned a gorgeous bright blue color showing she was excited about the finding.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Carlisle dropped the book in surprise and every head in the room snapped to look at Alice.

_Oh god, oh god. Not now!_ The images of Aro writing a letter to us with a sinister smile flittered inside Alice's head.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper was hovering over his wife, as if planning to protect her from any imaginary demons.

"It's the Volturi." Her eyes were filled with fear and dread. "They're sending us a letter. They want us to visit. They want Bella, Edward and Carlisle at least."

Alice's voice was quivering slightly. You could tell she was scared. But whenever the Volturi were involved, there was always fear.

On the brighter side of things with seven vampires, several ancient books, a wolf and a 'human' we were able to figure out what was going on with my wife's body.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

My writing Facebook pagename - SirenSong It's only about my writing, what I'm doing, how I'm doing and any updates on stories.

* * *

**Preview for chapter 13: Knowledge**

The news about the Volturi's impending letter had the entire household uneasy. Carlisle decided to call Aro and he pulled Edward and me into his office with him. Carlisle took several unneeded deep breaths than dialed the long number for the Volturi castle.

"Hello, Gianna? It's Carlisle Cullen… yes hi. Can you patch me through to Aro… Alright, thank you." Carlisle definitely looked nervous while he waited for Aro to get on the phone. "Hello Aro! We're all doing well. Yes, I was calling to say we are moving next week and I thought you might want the new address in case you needed us for something." Carlisle went quiet for a minute while he was listening to Aro speak then Aro our new address in Alaska. After a little chit chat Carlisle said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Aro said he will be mailing out a letter. He wants the three of us to visit in the next month and he want to meet the new transformed Bella."

Well I wonder how that's going to work out.


	13. Knowledge

I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

* * *

_**Previously:** "It's the Volturi." Her eyes were filled with fear and dread. "They're sending us a letter. They want us to visit. They want Bella, Edward and Carlisle at least."_

_Alice's voice was quivering slightly. You could tell she was scared. But whenever the Volturi were involved, there was always fear._

_On the brighter side of things with seven vampires, several ancient books, a wolf and a 'human' we were able to figure out what was going on with my wife's body. _

* * *

**Chapter 13: Knowledge**

The news about the Volturi's impending letter had the entire household uneasy. Carlisle decided to call Aro and he pulled Edward and me into his office with him. Carlisle took several unneeded deep breaths than dialed the long number for the Volturi castle.

"Hello, Gianna? It's Carlisle Cullen… yes hi. Can you patch me through to Aro… Alright, thank you." Carlisle definitely looked nervous while he waited for Aro to get on the phone. "Hello Aro! We're all doing well. Yes, I was calling to say we are moving next week and I thought you might want the new address in case you needed us for something." Carlisle went quiet for a minute while he was listening to Aro speak then he gave Aro our new address in Alaska. After a little chit chat Carlisle said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Aro said he will be mailing out a letter. He wants the three of us to visit in the next month and he wants to meet the new transformed Bella."

Well I wonder how that's going to work out.

"Well, I think we should cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now I bet there are several people itching to learn about Everlings."

Carlisle, you have no idea.

We headed back to the living room and noticed Alice was flipping through the book Carlisle had accidentally dropped on the floor. She saw us walk in and she jumped up quickly then danced her way over to Carlisle and placed the book delicately in his hands. There was no doubt about it, she was ecstatic, but that can also be chalked up to it being just Alice.

Carlisle quickly located the page he wanted in the book Alice had just been perusing. He cleared his throat needlessly. "Bella, you've become what is called an Everling. Here, look…" Carlisle held out the old dark brown book for me to see what he had found. Edward looked over my shoulder to read it also. There in the center of the page was a picture of a normal human with red eyes and on the opposite page was the description.

Everling: ev·er ling (ĕv'ər lĭng)

An immortal being that appears human in every way except it cannot die. An Everling is a very rare and uncommon creature. It usually occurs when a normal human spends an immense amount of time around mythological creatures (ie: werewolves, mermaids, fairies, vampires, ect.) and their essence leaks into the human resulting in an immortal human. The way to spot this rare being is by their tougher pale white skin, heightened senses, slower heart rate, faster healing, and their eyes change color with their moods, other than that they are a normal human. There have never been any reported children from an Everling so it's assumed they are infertile. The only way to kill an Everling is to destroy what they hold most treasured in their heart and in some cases that is extremely hard to figure out. They are a true immortal.

Wow! I'm not sure what to think of all this but at least we finally knew what I had become. Unless what I hold most treasured in my heart is destroyed - I'm immortal. I glanced at Edward as I read over that line repeatedly. I think anyone could figure out my treasure.

"Well, let's get a move on!"

I glared at Alice as she bounced around the living room packing up things and covering the large furniture. "Gee Alice, I just learned what I've become and you don't care, you're not even giving me the chance to absorb this new information!"

Alice sauntered over to me and patted me on the back like a little child, which was rather annoying. "Bella, Bella, Bella – we have all eternity to dwell on what you are but we have only a week to move to another state." She smiled then skipped up the stairs.

Annoying pixie!

"Love careful, your eyes are red." I snapped my red eyes on my husband and he backed away slowly. Edward then looked at Jasper and Emmett and nodded his head - most likely in response to something they were thinking – I'll get it out of him tonight. I swear – when we get to Alaska – Alice's entire wardrobe is going to wind up in a burn pile. Fearing Alice was about to freak out from my planning, I glanced at her packing but she didn't even flinch. It appears my thoughts are safe from her visions also, great!

Casually, I walked pasted Edward and his brothers carrying the book and I headed out the back door. Based on the odd stares I was getting from the three guys, they were baffled by my sudden mood change. But what can you expect when you just figured out your mind and ideas were safe from everyone finally, it was almost euphoric.

I walked down our private driveway to our cottage. Once inside I headed for our bedroom and I threw myself on the bed and lay on my stomach looking over the page that defined what I was. I must have read the one and only paragraph on the page a couple dozen times, making sure I had memorized it completely.

"A normal human that spends an immense amount of time around mythological creatures…well I've definitely done that one, considering I'm married to a vampire." I continued to look at the page for the key aspects of my new found species. "I absolutely have all these qualities; tougher pale white skin, heightened senses, slower heart rate, faster healing, and my eyes change color with my moods."

As I continued to read the page there was one line in particular that made my heart fall into my stomach. "There have never been any reported children from an Everling so it's assumed they are infertile." Just because none have been reported doesn't mean I'm infertile. The book says Everlings are very rare and uncommon so wouldn't it be to reason that there just isn't enough knowledge about them. I might still get pregnant.

Who was I kidding?

I rolled over on to my back and stared at the ceiling. I find it strange that I had never wanted children until I had thought I was pregnant. I guess what they say is true – you never realize what you want until it's been denied to you. I never realized I wanted a child until I thought I was pregnant. To make matters worse it turned out I wasn't with child and will never be. Who would have thought?

"Love?" I craned my head back to see the bedroom door slowly opening to reveal my husband. "Are you alright now?"

A heavy sigh escaped me as I turned my head back to look at the ceiling. "I will be…it will just take some time."

Edward walked over and sat down on the bed beside me and brushed a few wild strands of hair from my face. "Any questions or concerns about being an Everling?"

Another sigh escaped "yes and no." I looked over at Edward with an expression that showed I was torn. "I have a hundred questions but don't know what to ask first and there isn't anyone who can answer them anyway. I wonder if there are any other Everlings in the world. But how would we even find them? It's not like we can put an ad in the local paper or something."

"Maybe Alice can put out a notice on the supernatural network." Edward presented a ridiculous grin.

"Please tell me there isn't such a network?" I arched an eyebrow in curiosity. The mere thought of that type of communication was kind of unsettling.

"Yes and no. It's called 'Alice has her ways'." Edward shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I don't ask. She's scary when you do, just ask Emmett, he asked her once." He held up one finger for emphasis. Edward leaned down and kissed me deeply but quickly, leaving me wanting more. "We should really finish packing. The main house is done so everyone is waiting on us now."

I glared at him. Edward knew we were nearly done. We just had our clothes and a few things in the bedroom. It would take us maybe five minutes. "They really want to get going don't they?"

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "To say they are excited is an understatement, sorry."

Well, who was I to deny everyone the fulfillment of the excitement. I hopped up from the bed then ventured into the closet and finished packing our clothes while Edward took it upon himself to finish packing the bedroom. Emmett and Jasper showed up a few minutes later and helped Edward take our few boxes to the moving truck. While the men were busy loading the truck I took one last slow walk through the first house I shared with my husband.

All the big furniture that we weren't taking was draped with big sheets giving the small cottage an abandoned and forgotten feeling. Forks is one of the Cullen's favorite places so I know we'll be back at some point in future – after everyone we know here has died. Wonder how long until we return to Forks?

I ran my hand over the sheet covered couch, the suede texture hidden under the cotton covering. I looked at the barren walls, all the pictures having been packed and ready to go to Alaska. The warm family feeling slowly disappearing since the home now had the appearance of being vacant. I suddenly felt like when my cat of twelve years died. Leaving this house was just like when I had to bury Skittles – I was losing a best friend. I was going to miss this place.

Alice appeared a few minutes later just as I was locking up the house and bidding it farewell. She hugged my shoulders and led me to the cars.

"Are you ready for the next phase of your life to begin?" Alice asked me softly. There wasn't anything for me here anymore so it was time to move on. I nodded slightly in agreement to Alice and a huge smile exploded on her face. "Yes! College here we come!"

I smiled as she bounded off toward her Porsche where Jasper was waiting then they got in the car. Emmett and Rosalie were already loaded up into Emmett's jeep. Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the Mercedes. All the other vehicles the Cullen's had were already on a truck headed for our new home.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked from the other side of the Volvo. I nodded and slipped into the passenger seat of the car. Edward and everyone else wasted no time at all and were onto the highway in a matter of minutes.

I sat in silence, watching the scenery pass me by while I thought about all that had happened since I had come to Forks. There was a lot; school, boyfriend, heartbreak, reunion, engagement, battle, death, resurrection, marriage and now moving.

At some point after we crossed into Canada I fell asleep. When I awoke it was dark, I knew I had dreamt while asleep but the only thing could remember from the dreams were of my father. I stared out the window at the dark landscape as it passed. Between my father's acceptance and my mother's, it was my father's I wanted more. My mother was more like a friend or a child to me; I didn't care what she thought. But my dad, it was him that I wanted to keep in my life, always. As I thought about my dad and the time we had spent together, I fell back asleep.

"Bella…Bella…" my name being whispered softly slowly pulled me from a dream of me and my dad fishing when I was young. "Love, we're home." My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw a white house with a mountainous backdrop. I sat up in the seat and looked at the house then to my husband then back to the house. I was identical to the house in Forks.

"Is that house the same…?" I was stunned by the similarities.

"Same as the house in Forks? Yes. All of our homes look the same. When we told you the Forks house was our favorite, we weren't kidding." I wonder if any additions had been made to it now that the Cullen's have a new family member. "I know that look. You're wondering if everything is the same here as in Forks."

He continued to drive slowly passed the familiar house. Soon as we rounded the bank of trees I saw it. Edward barely had a chance to stop the car before I jumped from the moving vehicle. I stood in the three inches of snow, staring dumbly at the small building before me. It was our cottage.

"Welcome home my love," Edward kissed me on the cheek then swiftly swept me up into his arms before he headed for the house. He's always the gentleman who has to carry his bride over the threshold.

The rest of the day was spent greeting the cousins and unpacking. I found it amazing that they had actually built the cottage here also. Wonder if they did that at all their homes now?

We had barely been in our new homes a full day and we had to make plans to visit Italy. Why couldn't Aro give a month or even a year or better yet forever till we had to visit.

The flight to Italy seemed endless. I guess when you're dreading the voyage to begin with it will naturally seem longer. Much to my surprise – as soon as we landed on the ground – there was a Rolls Royce waiting for us. I'm not sure if the giant wood box of books would fit in the trunk of that car. I didn't have to ask because I saw a forklift loading the wood crate into a small truck.

Just like always and every single unwanted time, I dreaded seeing Aro again. I know he's Carlisle's friend but that doesn't mean I have to like the creepy guy. We waited only thirty minutes when the new receptionist, Aria, escorted us to the main chamber. Above all the other places inside this castle, the main chamber was my most feared. This was the room I had nearly watched Edward die at the hands of Aro. Not the best first impression in my opinion.

Carlisle greeted Aro warmly and vice versa…then Aro spied me. Instant chills! Aro walked over to me stealthily and silently. The moment he stood in front of me an enormous and chilling smile creased his lips.

"Isa…Bella…beautiful as ever," I smiled back weakly and Aro's smile slowly disappeared then he tilted his head to the side slightly. He then shot his eyes at Carlisle then at Edward then back to me. "Why do I still hear a heartbeat? I thought you were now a vampire. Carlisle, please explain this falsehood to me."

Carlisle stepped over behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry my dear friend. I did die to you about why I needed your books." Aro remained quiet but his eyes narrowed. "Do you remember the troubles we were having with that newborn army thanks to Victoria?"

"Yes." You could tell in that one short word that Aro was annoyed.

"Sadly, Victoria killed Bella that day - no pulse, no heartbeat." Aro's eyes widened as they darted to me. "Just over twenty-four hours after her death, Bella awake as if she was talking a nap. I needed the books to figure out what had become of Bella."

"My wife is now immortal but she isn't a vampire. She's an Everling." Edward took my hand and held it tightly.

Aro's eyes remained wide as Carlisle and Edward explained to him what an Everling was, what they were capable of and what they weren't.

"So you are no longer human all because you spent too much time around vampires. Fascinating!"Aro grabbed my free hand. "I still can't read you either. Amazing."

"She's invisible to Alice as well, completely invisible," Edward's grasp tightened slightly. "Apparently it looks like I'm kissing air when in reality I'm kissing Bella. Other than that she's completely harmless, a normal human except she's now immortal."

A small and almost sinister laugh came from Aro. Carlisle pulled a book from his doctor's bag and showed it to Aro. It was the book that held my new races definition. Aro read it over then sighed heavily.

"Wow, so no special abilities…" Aro continued to look over the page, flipping it back and forth.

"Boring huh?" I had to agree with Aro's lack of enthusiasm. It would be nice if I had Edward's ability. I would love to know what was running around in his mind. Aro nodded apologetically.

Carlisle decided that we would stay for an extra two days so we could relax and rest up before we sit on a plane for eighteen hours straight. I was not the least bit happy about that but Carlisle made a good point about letting Aro and the others see what I had turning into and show them that I wasn't a threat.

While Carlisle visited with Aro, Marcus and Caius Edward and I toured the city. This was the first time we had been here when our lives weren't on the line so we could look at everything leisurely. I didn't want to spend any amount of time in the castle. It was bad enough that I had to sleep in there each night we were here; I didn't want to spend any extra time in the creepy building.

With Aro appeased with my new found immortality, there was nothing more that he needed to discuss with us. Edward told me that Aro and Carlisle visited for the several hours I was resting in a private room. I couldn't sleep fast enough but Carlisle didn't want me to travel while exhausted. As soon as my opened we readied our things and we bid our farewells. Finally we were free to go home.

Alaska, here we come!

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

My writing Facebook pagename - SirenSong. It's only about my writing, what I'm doing, how I'm doing and any updates on stories.

* * *

_**Preview for chapter 14: Free At Last**_

_We were finally home and I couldn't be happier. Those that didn't go to Italy were equally thrilled to see us as well. The one and only thing on my mind right now was getting my wife home so we could wear-in our new bed._

_Bella barely got her hellos and hugs finished before I grabbed her around the waist and threw her over my shoulder and disappeared into the forest. If we actually made to the cottage would be a miracle._


End file.
